Unsealed Time Rift
by Blue Heart Burning
Summary: Naruto finds a three-pronged kunai in an obscure and mostly hidden area under a chip in the Memorial Stone on Training Ground 3.
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

It was a bright sunny day in Konoha and Team 7 were gathered on Training Ground 3 waiting on their, as always, late sensei. Due to the usual expectations of Kakashi being hours late at a time to anything he hasn't deemed important, such as the release of a new book in the 'Icha Icha' series by Jiraiya of the Sennin. After exhausting his energy trying to have a civil conversation with either Sakura or Sasuke, Naruto had begun to scavenge around the Training Ground and came across an interesting gap in the structure of the Memorial Stone shaped like a kunai facing the sky. Reaching his hand into the gap, he wriggled and pushed until his hand made contact with the glint that had been reflecting the light.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted his team as he arrived three hours late. Naruto was still wrist deep in the Memorial, and didn't bother with shouting "You're late!" At their sensei along with Sakura.

This, being as unusual as it was, gained everyone's attention. Sakura stared at Naruto openly whilst Sasuke watched, slightly concerned, from the corner of he's eye. Kakashi eye-smiled at Naruto and asked if something was up, receiving a vague. "Fine." In reply.

As Kakashi turned back to the other two to question if Naruto had shown any other unusual reactions, Naruto managed to pull both his hand and what he'd found out from under the Memorial.

"Hey, Sensei! What's this for?" Naruto called out holding up a three-pronged kunai with a yellow seal tag wrapped around the handle.

Kakashi turned to see what Naruto was asking about before his lone visible eye widened in panic. "Naruto! Put that back!" He cried.

There was a loud gush of air from the gap which Naruto had just removed the three-pronged kunai knife from, the rush blowing Naruto's hair forwards into his eyes as he stumbled forwards slightly.

With a loud gurgled swoosh and cracking sounds, a swirling tornado of light exploded from within the gap and dragged a loudly protesting Naruto into its clutches. As he was whipped higher into the air, he heard his team cry out his name and felt as his sensei grabbed him by the waist and tucked Naruto's head close to his neck and shoulder, shielding him from the harsh tendrils of glowing wind.

At the sound of a high pitched screeched and a startled yell, both Sasuke and Sakura were roped into the glowing tornado with their team mate and sensei.

"Grab hold of each other!" Kakashi shouted his order. "Now grab my hand!" He finished holding his hand towards the pair. Sasuke, keeping a firm grip on Sakura, reached out and latched onto Kakashi's hand and was then yanked into Kakashi's protective embrace also. Two shadow clones of Kakashi suddenly appeared behind the genin and held the three between them, keeping them as safe as possible.

The glowing tornado suddenly disappeared, leaving every member of Kakashi's Team 7 stranded in mid-air.

"Uh, oh." Naruto muttered before all four began to fall. With a yell, Naruto scrunched his eye shut and held onto Kakashi tightly.

Sasuke landed messily on his feet beside Kakashi who was simultaneously holding Sakura up by her arm and supporting Naruto who had clung to him like a baby monkey and carried on yelling.

"Dobe! We're on the ground!" Sasuke snapped causing Naruto to quiet down and open one eye cautiously.

"Oh yeah. We are." He blinked owlishly.

"Maa, maa." Kakashi started. "You're so much trouble, Naruto." He finished with his infamous eye-smile.

Naruto tilts his head up to look at his sensei with a deadpan expression. "Pervert." He utters as he lets go and drops to the floor. Kakashi adopts a wounded look and presses a hand to his heart.

"Such disrespect from one of my cute little genin." He mock whines.

"Woah!" A loud voice suddenly exclaims from behind the group. "That was awesome!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

It was with a feeling of dread that Kakashi turned with his team towards that loud shout that sounded so familiar.

His eye widened slightly as team seven took in the image of a Naruto, Uchiha style. Goofy grin, loud obnoxious voice, bright eyes, and love of orange. To the relief of Sasuke and Sakura, this boy knew about moderation and had limited the orange to the goggles on the top of his head, covering his leaf headband, and the lining of his cloths.

At the sight, Kakashi let out a quiet, slightly choked, "Obito…" when the three genin turned to look at their sensei, they noticed that his visible eye had widened in shock and horror.

"Huh?" The boy asked in confusion. "You know me?" He suddenly brightened and placed his hands on his hips, pushed his chest out and smiled broadly. "Ha ha ha." He laughed triumphantly. "I see, I have a fan." A hand is placed on his chin held up by his opposite elbow and a confident thoughtful smile with closed eyes is adopted. "A fan… that recognises the next Hokage at a glance!" He cried in triumphant joy. One hand back on his hip with the other thrust into the air, his pointer and middle finger forming a 'V' for victory and a enormous, face splitting smile covering his face before shrinking and becoming a more bashful and a true, pleasantly content, smile.

There was a moment of silence before what the boy had said caught up to Naruto. "Hey!" He shouted. "You're not gonna be the next Hokage! I am!" He finished while thrusting a thumb into his puffed up chest proudly.

The boy stared at the orange ninja before snorting and crossing his arms, face contorting into smug superiority only achieved by an Uchiha, even the Uchiha's black sheep can pull it off when he feels the need. "Yeah right!" He scoffed. "I bet you only just graduated! I'm a chunin! I'm more likely to be Hokage than _you_!" he leant forward for emphasis, pointing a mock accusing finger in Naruto's direction.

"Why, you!" Naruto shouted before letting out a war cry and charging the Uchiha. Caught off guard, Naruto knocked the boy over and began a brawl which neither of them would win.

"Naruto! Obito! Knock it off!" Kakashi commanded. The authority he rarely displays ringing clear in his voice.

The brawling boys instantly separated and Obito stood to attention whilst Naruto watch in shock as Kakashi went from laid-back, lazy Kakashi-sensei to fierce, strong leader Hatake. The other two genin also looked at their sensei in varying degrees of shock. Neither Sakura nor Sasuke had ever seen Kakashi look this fierce, and it finally hit home for his genin team that Kakashi _is_ one of the elite Jounin of Konoha, revered by the village and their allies and feared by their enemies.

"Woah, sensei…" Naruto started in a slightly awed voice. "You sounded really leader-like then." He blinked at Kakashi owlishly before blurting out "What happened?"

Kakashi sighed in mild annoyance and large amounts of despair. "Maa, Naruto. Do me a favour?" Naruto tilted his head. "Shut up for a moment."

"Hey!" Naruto yelled, instantly on the defensive. "What's that about!? I didn't do nothing- Ow!" Naruto held that top of his head in pain before turning to look at a fuming Sakura and cowering back a bit.

"Naruto! You idiot! Do as Kakashi-sensei says!" she raised a fist again at the sight of Naruto opening his mouth to argue. He instantly snapped it closed again.

A muttered "Ch, what an idiot." Echoed from the other side of Kakashi. Naruto spun to face Sasuke, ready to yell when he froze at the sight of Kakashi's dark stare and settled for glaring at Sasuke instead.

"Hey, mister…" Obito started of slowly. "You look exactly like my team mate, Baka-kashi. Just… bigger." Obito looked Kakashi over as a slight look of disbelieving despair flashed through Kakashi's lone visible eye. "Ae you related?" Obito finished, sending a scrutinising look at Kakashi.

"Yeah, something like that." Kakashi answered with a sigh as he was harshly reminded what an idiot Obito could be. "Think you could take us to your team leader, Obito-kun?"

"Huh?" Obito blinked. "Oh! Yeah! Come on, I'm late for my team meeting now, cause of you!" With that, Obito spun on his heel and began running to the training grounds where his team were supposed to meet at, Team Seven following closely behind.

Following Obito through the training grounds heading towards the seventh training ground, the genin of the team kept sneaking glances between their sensei and Obito. Kakashi ignored the looks he received from his team whilst he tried to figure out how they would get back and Obito remained oblivious to the looks completely.

_Naruto removed one of Sensei's special kunai from a space under the Memorial Stone._ Kakashi pondered to himself. _So if I can convince sensei to put another kunai there it should seal it back up. But how will we get back home?_ Kakashi sighed. _I'll have to talk to sensei and the Third about what happened. This is going to be hard._

The three genin shared a glance, two thirds worried and concerned, the other third mildly annoyed as Kakashi let out a chuckle randomly.

"Rin! Sensei! Baka-Kashi!" Obito yelled, waving as he reached training ground seven. "Sorry I'm late! I saw a tornado of light, and then an older version of Kakashi and three kids, a blonde, an Uchiha and a pink haired girl fell out of it!"

Little Kakashi scoffed, arms folded as he turned away from Obito. Minato smiled indulgently at the thirteen year old. Rin walked towards Obito, a gentle smile on her face.

"Good morning, Obito!" She greeted leaning forward and smiling happily, hands clasped behind her back. Obito stopped and blushed scratching the back of his head and looking down sheepishly.

"Morning Rin!"

"Huh?" Rin leant to the side and looked passed Obito. "Who're your friends, Obito-kun?" She asked looking back at the boy. Kakashi turned around to look at the four silent ninjas. Minato was trying to think if he'd seen them before. The Jounin, blonde boy and Uchiha looked familiar, but he couldn't place where he'd seen them. The girl was a complete mystery to him.

"Oh! Yeah!" Obito yelled out as he spun around. "These are…" He trailed off as he realised he didn't know their names. "Uh, actually." He turned back towards his team with a sheepish laugh and scratched the back of his head. "I forgot to ask."

Minato and Rin blinked in shock before Minato placed a hand to his face with a laugh.

"Oh, Obito." Rin shook her head in fond exasperation.

Little Kakashi sighed before letting out a scoffed "Idiot."

"Hey!" Obito yelled back, fist raised. "Don't call me an idiot, you, you, you Teme!"

Minato ignored the commotion of the boys' argument and walked around them and towards the four with Rin.

"Hello." Minato greeted, reaching out a hand. "I'm Minato Namikaze."

"And I'm Rin Nohara!" Rin chirped smiling at them.

Kakashi shook Minato's hand. "I know. On both counts." He smiled pleasantly.

"Oh?" Minato questioned with a tilt of his head.

"Yep. I'm Kakashi Hatake and these are my students, Sasuke Uchiha," He held a hand over Sasuke's head. "Naruto Uzumaki," He held his other hand other Naruto's head, Naruto beamed and let out a _"Nice ta meet ya!"_ "And Sakura Haruno." Sakura smiled and said a bright and delicate _"Hello!"_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

There was a moment of silence where Team Minato remained unsure of how to process their introductions.

Minato had a slight niggling, familiarity in the back of his head that made him think they were telling the truth and that he should believe them. It was a feeling he got when he was experiencing déjà vu or when fighting in the war using his hiraishin.

Kakashi of the present was also experiencing a vague familiarity, not as strong as Minato, but it was still there. It was as if this situation had happened before or he'd heard about it from somewhere. Not being able to pin point what caused this feeling, Kakashi pushed it aside and decided to give the 'Future' Team a chance.

Rin and Obito didn't know what to think or say about what the apparent future Kakashi had said. Rin was more inclined to think that maybe this team needed some therapy whereas Obito was leaning more to awe and excitement.

Minato was the first to react. He cleared his throat and stated sternly; "We should go talk to the Hokage."

Team Minato and Team Kakashi were inside the office having just explained the situation to the Third Hokage. It had taken a while, not because of explanations, but because Naruto had taken one look at the Hokage and latched onto him and began rambling with unshed tears in his eyes. "Gramps! I'm-I-You-! Don't die!" The Hokage watched the young blonde in confusion as he continued trying to speak and squeezing Hiruzen tighter each time he managed to get something coherent out. Eventually, Kakashi had walked over to where the Hokage was being hugged by one of his charges, and pried Naruto from around the Hokage's waist with a bow of apology.

Naruto stood beaming at the Hokage as the man began thinking about the situation and analysing each supposed future member of his ninja forces.

"Well," He started in a serious tone. "This wouldn't be the first time I've encountered a situation concerning time travel."

At his statement, both teams looked at the Third Hokage with surprised faces, some more hidden than others, depending on the person.

"Woah… Seriously!? That's so cool!" Naruto started to bounce slightly. Sasuke gave him a look of annoyance and Sakura hit him over the head. "Ow! What was that for Sakura!?" Naruto gave Sakura a betrayed look from where he was crouched with his hands holding his head.

"You're being an idiot, idiot!" Sakura said hotly with a raised fist. Naruto pouted. "You were saying, Lord Hokage?" Sakura questioned politely.

Hiruzen raised a brow as he took a puff from his pipe and chanced a glance at Team Minato. They were similar. Obito was looking excited about the prospect of time travel, Kakashi mildly annoyed and Rin staring in polite askance. Both sensei's seemed not to notice.

"Yes, it happened in Rouran. The mission to protect Princess Sara of Rouran city, Minato, Kakashi."

"That mission was three years ago, Lord Hokage. I do not recall any instances of time travel." Minato informed the Third. However, at the mention of Rouran, both Minato and Kakashi had an increase in feeling of familiarity to the situation.

"Yes, Minato, it was indeed three years ago now. You wrote me a report informing of the situation and sealed every person involved memories." The Hokage sighed. "You're son had travelled back twenty years, Minato. He helped you on your mission, after attacking you, thinking you were the enemy and trying to hurt the Princess." The Hokage puffed in amusement.

Minato was speechless.

"I have the report in the Hokage's private archives. If you'd like, you may read it, but when we return the Team Seven of the future, you most once again erase the memories of everyone involved." The Hokage warned.

Minato thought about it as his team and Team Seven watched on.

"Yes, Lord Hokage. I would like to look at that report and I concede to the condition set."

"Aw man!" Obito moaned as he and the rest of the two teams left the Hokage's tower. "I wanted to read the report too! Why's it only Minato-sensei that's allowed?" Obito pouted.

"I know, right? It's not fair! I'm already from the future, what's it matter if I find out who else ends up time traveling, huh!?" Naruto moaned in tandem.

Both boys were walking besides each other, both of them had their arms behind their heads as they walked ahead of the group.

Rin, who was walking besides Sakura turned to comment. "It's weird how alike they are, isn't it?"

Sakura blinked at the girl a moment before turning to analyse the boys in front. "Oh God." She breathed. "Two Naruto's." She finished in dread as she slumped forwards causing Rin to giggle as she carried on walking, hands behind her and a skip in her step.

The younger Kakashi and Sasuke were both walking in silence at the back of the pre-teens. Both boys were both emitting slight waves of irritation as their respective male team mates continued to bemoan their loss of not reading about another time travel incident.

At the very back of the group, the grown Kakashi was walking slumped, one hand in pocket and the other occupied with his favourite orange book. For all intense and purposes, he was reading, what he was actually doing was watching the two teams walking ahead of him in amusement. Obito and Naruto were the pair most alike, Sasuke and little Kakashi were similar and Rin and Sakura were the couple least alike, yet still similar in the mismatched teams.

"How about some food?" Kakashi suggested to the two groups.

"Ramen!" Naruto instantly shouted. "Ichiraku's Ramen is the best!"

Suddenly, a female voice from above and to the right rang out. "That kid knows what he's talking about!" Team Seven looked on in confusion whilst Team Minato greeted the red-haired women who had just dropped down from the roof of the building besides them. "However, I have brought home-made lunch!" she said brightly as she revealed a large basket with flourish. "Ta-da!"

Team Seven continued to look at her in confusion as she stood there with a basket held up triumphantly with her other hand on her waist and a beaming smile.

"Um… Who are you?" Naruto questioned the bright lady that made him feel warm and safe for reasons unknown to him.

"I, my young blonde friend, am the one, the only, Kushina Uzumaki!" She took her hand off of her waist and held up a peace sign in the direction of Team Seven with a wink.

Naruto's heart picked up speed as his breathing stopped and his eyes widened. _Uzumaki… does that mean, she's my mum?_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Team Seven were silent as activity broke out from Team Minato, adult Kakashi watching from the side-lines.

"Yay!" Rin yelped gleefully as she rushed up to Kushina, distracting the red head from Naruto.

Kushina smiled blindingly. "Here's your order. It's a Kushina Special!" she said as she handed it to Rin.

"All right!" Rin beamed taking the basket from Kushina's hands. "I love the food you make, Kushina! Thanks!" Rin tilted her head to the side as she smiled happily.

Kushina looked shocked for a moment before her eyes lit up and she grabbed Rin into a tight hug. "Ahhh! You're just so cute!" She exclaimed rubbing her head against Rin's hair. Rin giggled softly at Kushina's antics. "You are such a good girl, Rin, ya know!"

Obito scoffed and turned away from the two, gaining Kushina's attention.

"Oh?" She says, letting go of Rin and walking up to Obito's turned form, bending at the waist till she's level with his face. "Let me get this straight, I take the time to bring lunch to you guys, and that's the kind of thanks I get from you?" Obito turned a slight irritated look to Kushina before looking away again. "Hmmm?"

"Hey!" Obito protests. "I didn't ask you to do that!" He raises his head in arrogance. "Besides, I'm not even hungry!" Obito's vehement denial of hunger was contradicted by his growling stomach causing Kushina to sigh before resting her hands on Obito's shoulders, ignoring his embarrassment.

"Trying to be tough is okay," She stated softly. "But first go ahead and eat something." Kushina turned Obito towards her gently after speaking. "I mean, you couldn't fight with an empty stomach, could you?"

Obito turned away again. "I don't want it!" He stubbornly and loudly stated. "I won't take anyone's hand out! I could to fight without food!"

Kushina stared at him for a moment then smiled sweetly. "Hey … You're pretty manly." Suddenly her calming aura became deadly and she seemed to glow with violence, the wind picking up her hair made it seem as if her hair was alive and ready to attack. "Yeah, right … like I'd ever say something like that to you!" She screeched as she hit him over the head.

Obito cried out and wrapped his arms over his head in pain, wailing from the strength of Kushina's hit.

"Now, no more out of you!" Kushina commanded hotly, hands on hips. "Eat! Being healthy is part of being a ninja!" She lectures violently. "What you just said proves you're nothing but a little kid!"

"Well, you know what!?" Obito suddenly starts defiantly.

Kakashi interrupts before they can argue any further. "Maa, maa. Calm down you two. It's lunch time, we should all find a spot to go eat in peace."

"Oh?" Kushina blinked from her position towering over Obito with her hands on her hips before straightening up with a smile. "Sure! We can have lunch and finish the introductions at the Uchiha District. I'm meeting with Mikoto for an afternoon of R&amp;R. She'd love to meet and see you all."

Kushina began to lead the way, oblivious to the turmoil within the two boys of Team Seven and the worry that Sakura felt for her team mates.

The entire journey to the Uchiha district, Naruto was quiet and kept looking at Kushina. He was unsure of how to talk to the woman who could possibly be his mother. To ask why she would ever leave a child if she seemed to be such a good person. Scared to find out if she had died, because of him, because of the Kyuubi, or because of a mission gone wrong or an illness. There were so many reasons she could have been taken from him, he was afraid to find out.

Sasuke spent the entire walk to the Uchiha district trying to psyche himself up, to not think about what each person will look like in under a decade, cold, bloodied and dead. He had known that his clan was alive after seeing Obito, but only as a side thought. He hadn't wanted to analyse anything. He had no choice but to face his ghosts now, as he headed towards his clan to go to his mothers of all places. _How does Kushina even know my mum?_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"Um, Miss. Kushina…" Naruto started hesitantly, gaining her attention.

"Hmm? Ah! Just Kushina is fine!" She smiled brightly at Naruto. "What's up?" she asked as she slowed down to walk besides him.

"I, um. Are you, planning on having kids?" Naruto questioned awkwardly. Kushina blinked before raising a brow in amusement.

"Why? Were you offering?" Kushina teased causing Naruto to go bright red.

"No! Nothing like that!" Naruto shouted waving his hands in front of him.

"Oh? Is there something wrong with me then?" She asked.

"Ahhh! No!" Naruto exclaimed before sighing and muttering. "I'm making such a mess of this."

Kushina pat his shoulder and smiled when he looked back up at her. "Relax, I'm just teasing. You're almost as fun to tease as Minato!" Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "But," Kushina stated. "To answer your question, yes I am planning on having kids. I'm gonna have lots and lots of kids! A huge family, ya know! So none of kids'll be lonely, and they'll all be cute little blondes and redheads! Ahhh!" Kushina squealed with her hands clasped in front of her chest. "I can't wait!"

Naruto stared at his possible mother with teary eyes. _If Kushina is my mum…_ Naruto thought. _She's most likely dead._ Just the thought of Kushina dying caused Naruto's heart to clench tightly. _And like everyone else, the Kyuubi probably did it._ Naruto finished morosely, hand clutching at his stomach tightly.

Suddenly, Kushina was knelt in front of him with her hands on his arms. "Hey, what's wrong? Is your stomach hurting?" she asked gently, concernedly. Naruto stared into her eyes, his own filled with tears. The promise he made to himself to never cry unless happy again, was on the verge of being broken. Kushina raised a hand and swiped her thumb gently under each of his eyes. "No need to cry, Naruto. It's okay."

Kushina didn't know what had caused the blonde she had watched be as loud and obnoxious as Obito before her descent, to become withdrawn and upset. She was relieved when Naruto had called out to speak with her. She wasn't sure why, but she felt a very strong need to protect him and make sure his happy.

She pulled him forwards and into a hug, holding a hand on the back of his head and laying it on her shoulder as he began to shake. By now, they were the only two on the path outside the Uchiha district, she had signalled for everyone else to head in and head to Mikoto's.

"That stupid, bastard fox took everything from me!" Naruto sobbed into Kushina's shoulder, his arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders. Kushina stiffened in surprise, wondering how the Kyuubi could have done anything. He had been sealed inside her for years, and Mito Uzumaki for even longer before.

Naruto grasped onto her tighter, afraid she'd let go, after she had stiffened. Kushina relaxed and held him more firmly.

Suddenly, both seals began to glow red and throb with pain. Both Naruto and Kushina gasped and grabbed their stomachs. Naruto collapsing on the floor and curling up with his arms around his stomach whilst Kushina was crouched with one hand hold her up and the other fisted over her stomach.

After seeing Naruto's reaction, she went onto her knees and pushed his knees down, undid his jacket and pulled up his top. At the sight of the glowing seal and the presence of the Kyuubi she felt, she froze and stared at Naruto in horror.

"God, Naruto… What happened!?" She gasped out, staring at him with wide eyes. Naruto screwed his face up from the pain and didn't answer.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

Minato had been walking through Konoha in a slight daze as he looked for his team and Kakashi's future team. He couldn't get the contents of the report out of his head.

He was going to have a son. A _son_. A powerful and bright and obnoxiously loud and cheerful son. A son who would travel through time and had actually helped him on a mission, but hadn't yet. A son, who was once again in the past. _Naruto_ was his son. His blonde, bright, slightly slow son. And Minato couldn't be more proud.

As he'd read the report, he'd realised that the seal he used actually had a failsafe, in case the memories were needed later on. He knew because he'd created the seal, and he hadn't told the Hokage, even though he knew he was duty bound to, but it was _his_ son. Why couldn't he be little selfish? As he'd left the Hokage's office, he'd activated that failsafe and had flashes of memory, glimpses of Naruto fighting, talking, being a bit of an idiot and eventually saving them. The pride he felt as he realised the Naruto had surpassed him was overwhelming. To know that his son, while not the best at this moment, would one day achieve such strength and such a strong Will of Fire, made Minato feel complete.

And then he'd remember how Naruto hadn't recognised him as dad when he finally did show some recognition, he'd recognised him as the _Fourth Hokage_. While Minato was happy that he'd achieve his dream, was it worth losing his family? Naruto was -_is_\- an orphan. Just like he was, just like Kushina was, just like they both wished their children would never be.

He could picture a life raising Naruto. He'd be a prankster, like his mother. Probably struggle in the academy because he had to _do_, not get told theoretical ways to do things. He'd be the sunshine for his friends, never leaving anyone out. Always having friends over or out at friends. He could imagine his first smile, first laugh, first word, and first step. He could imagine the birthdays. Making cakes with Minato for Kushina's birthdays, devouring cakes for his. Minato could see an entire life with Kushina raising a little Naruto until he became the strong man he encountered in Rouran.

If he wasn't the Hokage, someone else would be there to help contain the Kyuubi, making sure it didn't escape, and if it did, someone else would take the burden of sealing it again. Kushina was an Uzumaki, if she was treated straight away, she'd heal up. She might not be able to be a ninja anymore, but she'd be alive, she'd have Minato, and most importantly, she'd have _Naruto_. He wouldn't die, because he wouldn't have been the sacrifice for the sealing.

But Minato knew, even if the scenario where he wasn't Hokage happened, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. Letting someone else die just so he could have his family. He couldn't do it. It would go against his beliefs and honour, his loyalty and worse of all, he'd be going against himself.

"Minato-sensei!" A voice called out from behind him. Minato turned to see Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Genma, Raidou, and Anko sat eating dango in the stand he'd just passed. Gai was holding himself up with hand and waving his free arm crazily in the air to get his attention.

Minato walked back towards them whilst calling a greeting. "Good afternoon everyone. How can I help?" He asked pleasantly as he smiled at the pre-teens. They were from the same graduating class as Rin and Obito, the same class Kakashi had started in before racing his way to genin and chunnin rank within a couple of years.

"Kushina found everybody." Kurenai informed him. "They were headed over to the Uchiha district with a lunch basket."

"Oh, I see." Minato said. "Thank you for letting me know." With that, they all said their goodbyes and Minato headed to the Uchiha district.

_They must be going to see Mikoto._ Minato thought as he walked. He wasn't too far from the Uchiha district as it was and not five minutes later he was walking down the empty path between the main village and the Uchiha clan's compound when he noticed something strange.

The air seemed heated and there was a metallic tang hanging in the air. It was almost like an overflow of chakra, but darker and more sinister. Sudden alarm filled Minato as he realised that Naruto had the Kyuubi sealed in him, and Kushina currently has too. _If they got too close…_ Minato began running down the path and the sensation got heavier. Up ahead he could make out two forms, huddled on the ground, and he sped up.

Luckily, Minato was highly sensitive to chakra and there wasn't enough to gain the attention of anyone nearby, but it didn't stop the panic Minato felt as a flashed to Kushina's side in time to see her lift up Naruto's shirt and stare in horror at the seal.

"God, Naruto… What happened!?" She gasped out, staring at him with wide eyes. Naruto screwed his face up from the pain and didn't answer.

Minato crouched down beside them, causing Kushina to gasp out; "Minato!" in relief of the familiar face.

"The pair of you need to back up a moment." He ordered in a voice of authority. Kushina did so, realising Naruto was in no condition to move at all, just yet. She backed until she was leaning against one of the trees lining the path whilst Naruto was closer to the wall of the Uchiha compound. Instantly the pain began to settle and she noticed Naruto uncurl more naturally.

"Is Naruto alright?" She called to Minato who was examining the seal on the boy's stomach.

"He's going to be just fine, Kushina." Minato smiled reassuringly at her. Kushina allowed herself a sigh of relief before she tensed up again seeing the chakra gathering in Minato's hand, surrounding his fingers. "Is he's seal breaking!?" She demanded of Minato. "Naruto! Are you okay!?" She went to get up and go over before she remembered that close proximity had been what caused Naruto pain to begin with. She shifted from each foot as she watched on worriedly.

"I'm okay, Kushina." Naruto called back as he smiled at her. She saw through the mask though, saw the fear that he wouldn't be in his eyes, saw the fear that _they_ wouldn't be because of him. It was a feeling she dealt with a lot herself. Kushina could only smile back in reassurance and watch as it calmed Naruto down some, giving him some actual confidence rather than the mask of confidence he usually dons.

Minato slammed his hand onto the seal on Naruto's stomach, causing Naruto to cry out, and twisted to the right, tightening the seal minutely and removing the pain of something trying to tear its way out of Naruto's body, to which Naruto sighed in relief.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Minato asked in concern as he pushed the hair back out of the boy's eyes, leaving his hand on Naruto's head.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. Thanks." Naruto smiled gently, genuinely, at Minato.

Minato turned to face an anxious Kushina. "You can come back over now." He called out brightly. Kushina practically dived to them and grabbed Naruto's face and searching his eyes.

"Are you okay now!? You better be, ya know!" She demanded as she began patting him down as if to find a physical wound. Naruto just watched her with wide wet eyes.

"Kushina." Minato called gently, halting her movements and she turned frantic eyes to her lover. "He's fine now, relax." Kushina took a deep breath in, held and then released it in a gush of air.

"What happened?" Kushina questioned him. "I couldn't see from the angle I was at."

"The design of the seal used on Naruto allows for the Kyuubi's chakra to begin to integrate and merge with the chakra Naruto naturally produces. Due to the chakra not being completely integrated with Naruto's, when he came in close proximity to you, who has the full Kyuubi compared to his yang half, the chakra tried to integrate and combine with the Kyuubi you house." Minato explained. After informing Kushina of what had happened, he turned to Naruto. "The tailed beasts are made, purely, of chakra. They can never die, just dispel for a while. Once the chakra begins to gather in large quantities again, the tailed beast will start to reform, and the conscience will come back once more, giving the mass of chakra a shape and personality."

Naruto nodded in uncharacteristic seriousness, unconsciously clenching a hand over the seal.

"But, Minato…" Kushina called, strangely subdued. "_How_ does Naruto have any of the Kyuubi sealed in him?"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

Minato looked at Kushina, his eyes shining with conflicting emotions. He could tell her, the Hokage never said he couldn't, but should he? Especially after having just found out that Naruto is his son? That Naruto is _their_ son? Their son, who was orphaned the day he was born? It would break Kushina's heart. They could change things without meaning to, but then again, he had a seal which would erase the memory of this incident entirely. But would he be able to bring himself to use it? He could before, but Naruto was sixteen then, now he's, by Minato's estimation, still a pre-teen. A pre-teen who has never felt the love of his parents. A pre-teen who is lonely, who wants to be loved, who craves attention whether it's good or bad. Minato didn't think he'd be able to do it this time. Not when he can see that Naruto is more vulnerable now. How long has he been this vulnerable? How long will he _stay_ this vulnerable? How long until Naruto can finally, _finally_, feel cared for enough to become the strong man Minato saw and could see him growing into?

"Naruto and the rest will be staying with us, Kushina. We'll discuss it then. You were on your way to Mikoto's, weren't you?" Minato changed the topic, begging Kushina with his eyes to please, _please_ wait till they were home.

After watching Minato carefully for a few moments, Kushina gave in and issued a firm, tight-lipped nod. "Okay. We will discuss it later. For now," Kushina smiled blindingly at the two blonde males. "It's lunch time at Mikoto-chan's! Whoop whoop!" She cheered as she pulled the pair up and began to pull them into the Uchiha compound and towards the main house.

"You'll love Mikoto, Naruto!" She exclaimed, holding onto Naruto's hand tightly. "She's the cutest, kindest most adorable friend you'll ever have! I don't know how she ended up with the moody bastard Fugaku, but, oh well! That's the past. We're going to have so much fun, ya know! Just you wait!" She smiled brightly towards Naruto. It was a smile Naruto wore when old man Hokage or Iruka-sensei would take him out for ramen. It was a true and bright smile. But there was something different about Kushina's smile. There was something so _loving_ about the smile Kushina was directing at him, that he felt his chest tighten and his eyes sting. He had never wanted a hug so bad before.

Almost as if Kushina knew what he wanted, she wrapped one of her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into her side as they walked, her other hand held Minato's. Naruto felt like he was home. Walking tucked into Kushina's side, Minato holding Kushina's hand… it was like he was with his parents. Parents he had never met, but hoped and prayed made him feel as good as Kushina and Minato. The feeling of belonging that Naruto was feeling made him even more certain that Kushina was his mother, and he began to suspect that Minato was his father.

As Kushina was talking about how she was the godmother of adorable little Itachi-chan, or as Naruto knows him, Itachi Uchiha, the clan murderer, the door to the house they were walking up to opened and an adult version of a female Sasuke stepped out with a gentle smile. The entire scene made Naruto try very hard not to laugh as he substituted the woman, who was obviously Sasuke's mother, with Sasuke himself in his mind.

"I thought I heard you, Kushina-chan. Hello Minato. And you must Naruto, it's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled gently at the blonde boy who blushed as he realised that, damn, _that's_ why girls are so crazy over Sasuke. His mum was beautiful, and he was her spitting image.

"Hi, Mrs. Uchiha." Naruto smiled nervously, a light blush still coating his cheeks.

"Mikoto-chan~!" Kushina squealed as she ran up to her best friend and pulled her into a tight embrace. "How are you? How's Itachi-chan? How's the moody bastard? Did the kids come in already? Naruto's adorable, isn't he? Is there food left? Can we eat now?" Kushina exclaimed excitedly.

Mikoto just laughed gently as she pushed Kushina back gently and held her still by her shoulders. "I'm fine, Kushina-chan. Itachi-chan is an angel and Fugaku is not a bastard, just under a lot of pressure, but he's also doing fine. Yes, the kids came not too long ago. You're right, Naruto is an adorable boy. There is food left, and you can eat when you calm down." She replied to each of Kushina's hurriedly spoken questions flawlessly, the gentle and slightly amused smile never leaving her face.

"Yay! Mikoto-chan is the best!" Kushina hugged Mikoto one last time before hurriedly hustling inside the house to hunt down the food, leaving Naruto and Minato standing before Mikoto, politely awaiting permission to enter.

"Kushina never changes, does she?" Mikoto asked amusedly.

"You got that right." Minato chuckled.

Mikoto held the door open. "Please come in, Minato, Naruto."

"Excuse the intrusion." They both echoed softly as they entered the house.

"Everyone is in the kitchen eating lunch. Come on." Mikoto smiled as she began to lead them to the kitchen for lunch.

_How is Sasuke such a bastard when his mum was so smiley?_ Naruto thought to himself. _Then again, mum did call Sasuke's father a bastard. Maybe he got it from him?_ Naruto momentarily froze as he realised he had just referred to Kushina as his mum in his mind. He release a small, soft and slightly sad smile before he moved on, oblivious to Minato's worried scrutinising gaze.

Everyone ate their food and socialised contently. The only uncomfortable one being Sasuke, who was trying not to think about his mother's crumpled dead body on the floor in the other room, nor about the fact that the toddler was Itachi, he's crazy, clan murdering older brother.

The conversation was beginning to lull when Kushina suddenly piped up. "Hey! I never did ask! Where'd you guys come from anyway? Were you all undercover somewhere? I've never seen you before, I'd definitely remember cute, adorable little Naru-chan!" She then dived sideways so that she could hug Naruto tightly, taking everyone, except the future Kakashi by surprise. Kushina rubbed her cheek over Naruto's hair. "Such a cutie! Yes, you are! Yes, you are!"

"Kushina…" Minato trailed off as everyone watched in various stages of amusement as Kushina baby-talked to Naruto while he closed his eyes in mortification. "You do realise, Naruto is _not_ a baby, right?" He was really begging to question the love of his life's sanity. She became attached to Naruto very easily. He wasn't sure if it was her subconscious maternal instincts or if she just _really_ wanted blonde children that badly.

"Of course I know that, Minato!" Kushina stated, sounding insulted. "But Naru-chan is just so cute! I can't help it." Kushina said it so seriously, Minato decided it was an act, she was never that serious outside of a mission, and that it was her subconscious maternal instincts shining through. "Hey!" Kushina suddenly shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Minato. "Don't distract me from my question! Answer me!"

"Kushina-chan." Mikoto called out gently. "Give them a chance, you're speaking too much, they haven't been able to get anything out." Mikoto chastised her friend gently.

"Oops!" Kushina rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, not relinquishing her hold on Naruto at all. "My bad."

Grown Kakashi cleared his throat as he sat forward, gaining everyone's attention. "Perhaps proper introductions are in order. I'm Kakashi Hatake, and these three are my adorable little, violent, genin." Kakashi gestured at the trio to introduce themselves.

Sakura went first. "I'm Sakura Haruno! It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Mikoto, Kushina." She smiled at them cheerfully. There was a brief pause as the boys hesitated.

As Mikoto and Kushina began to get over the shock, Sasuke took the initiative to introduce himself before chaos ensued over the fact that there were two Kakashi Hatake's. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Second son of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha."

The two women once again fell into stunned silence. The introduced members of team seven turned their expectant gazes towards Naruto. He gulped before dredging up the courage to talk. "I'm Naruto…" He hesitated, looking towards Kushina before finishing with his introduction. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I've been an orphan since the day I was born, and don't know who either of my parents are."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

The stunned silence which followed the introductions of the members of team seven was a heavy one. Minato was looking at Kushina worriedly, Sasuke was watching his mother, Naruto was glaring at the table and everyone else was looking between the two women.

"Wait." Obito interrupted the silence, gaining the attention of everyone. "Uzumaki. Does that mean Naruto's mum is Kushina? Which would make his dad, Minato-sensei, he looks like a mini Minato-sensei. But that would mean…" Team Minato paled simultaneously.

"Minato-sensei and Kushina are going to _die_!?" Rin fretted with wide eyes.

"Is that true!?" The young Kakashi demanded of his future counterpart with clenched fists and a voice full of despaired anger.

"The day Naruto is born." The adult Kakashi confirmed.

"Are you implying, that these kids, are from the future? And that one of them, is my son?" Mikoto questioned, her voice strangely empty before she turned desperate eyes towards Sasuke. Sasuke looked her in the eye, refusing to look away. "And my son, has a haunted look. A look I've begun to associate with orphans who knew and lost their parents." Her voice trembled as she held a hand over mouth, the other over her heart. "Oh God. Sasuke." Her tear-filled eyes blurred her vision causing her to close them in despair. "I'm so sorry, Sasuke!" She cried.

Sasuke got up from his seat and went over to stand beside his mother. He stood for a moment, watching his mother's shoulders shake as she tried to stop her tears before he laid a hand on her shoulder gently and she leant over to wrap her arms around him, pulling him into an embrace he hadn't felt in nearly six years. Sasuke buried his face between her shoulder and neck.

"Mum." He croaked as he tightened his arms around her. "_Mum._"

Meanwhile, Kushina still sat in shock. Her possible son, from the _future_ was sitting next to her. Her son from the future, who was an _orphan_, who didn't even know the names of his parents, was sitting next to her and looking _heartbroken_.

_"Um, Miss. Kushina…" Naruto started hesitantly, gaining her attention. … "I, um. Are you, planning on having kids?" Naruto questioned awkwardly._

He had asked her if she wanted kids. But he wasn't just asking her if she wanted kids, he asked if she wanted _him_. He had realised that she and Minato were close, realised both her and Naruto had the same last name, had the same features, realised his colouring probably came from Minato, he had realised _he was her son_. And he had been scared he was never wanted, because he was _alone_. He was alone because she was _dead_. He was alone because _Minato_ was _dead_. He had no one, no one at all, and he wanted to know, if things were different, would he have been wanted?

_Yes_. She wanted to tell him._ You are wanted, Naruto. You are _loved_ beyond measure_. But she couldn't. She was frozen because the one thing she prayed and hoped for wouldn't come true, _had_. The one thing she wanted more than _anything_ was to have a family, a family that _wasn't_ alone in anyway. But he was, _Naruto_ was.

By the time Kushina had become aware of how damaging her silence was, Naruto had pulled his knees up and curled around them. Minato was kneeling behind him, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto…" Kushina whispered.

When he heard Kushina's voice, he buried his head further into his arms and mumbled. "It was the Kyuubi's fault. It was _my_ fault."

_"That stupid, bastard fox took everything from me!"_ The words Naruto had cried out made much more sense now. As well as the fact that Naruto had chakra from the Kyuubi.

_"... It was _my_ fault."_

"No!" Kushina snapped, gaining the attention of everyone from their various conversations and fretting thoughts. Naruto flinched away from Kushina, curling into himself further. "No!" She repeated, rising to her feet. "No, no, no!" She screamed.

Everyone watched in shock as Kushina screamed her denials. All the kids assuming the worse. Assuming she was _rejecting_ Naruto, rejecting her _son_. Sasuke and Sakura suddenly felt protective. Naruto was an idiot, a dead last and annoying. Naruto was all that, but he was their _team mate, _their comrade_,_ he was their_ friend_. Before either of them could act on those feelings, Kushina grabbed Naruto's arms and tore them away from his face and pulled him to his feet before grasping his shoulders tightly, with bruising force.

"No!" She yelled at Naruto, causing him to flinch back in fear, eyes wide and filled with tears. "No, Naruto, no! It's not, you hear me!?" Naruto's eyes began to cloud in confusion, not understanding. "It's not your fault! Get it!? It's _not_! Don't you ever, _ever_, go thinking that!"

"What?" Naruto croaked out.

"You are not at fault for whatever happens to me and Minato, understand? You're not! And you're not the fox, either! If the fox killed us, _that's_ where the fault lies! And _only_ there!" Kushina shook her head vigorously, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Or even mine." She whispered. "I'm the current jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, Naruto. It's my job, my _responsibility_ to keep the fox sealed away. To keep it from hurting Konoha." She gently squeezed Naruto's shoulders and pulled him close. "If the Kyuubi killed people, if the Kyuubi killed _us_, then it's got nothing to do with you, it's because I wasn't strong enough to keep it trapped." She tightened her hold around Naruto. "So, you see? You did nothing wrong, and whoever tells you otherwise… Should burn in _Hell._" She finished with a growl.

There was a pause before Naruto began to sob into his mother's shoulder. "Mum!" He wailed wrapping his arms around her tightly. "Mu-um!" He continued to sob. Minato stood straight from his crouch and encircled the pair of them in his arms, pulling them into his chest and laying his cheek against the top of Kushina's head, which was rested on top of Naruto's.

While they were having their tearful embrace, Obito turned to the crying Sakura and Rin. "Why are you two crying?" He questioned.

"Oh, Obito. Isn't it sad?" Rin sobbed into her hands. "It's so heart-breaking!"

"Yeah!" Sakura agreed as she hit Obito over the head before returning to Rin and crying alongside her. "Show some emotion!"

Obito rubbed the top of his head. "That hurt…" He pouted. He froze as he felt a large hand cover his and felt the warm sensation of healing chakra. He looked up and realised it was the adult version of Kakashi. "Eh? What're you doing?"

"Maa, it's an emotional time. You don't need a head wound on top of it." He explained with a sad smile before turning back towards the families gathering.

Itachi had joined the hug between his mother and his younger brother-to-be. He was young, but he knew what was going on. Young Kakashi had been roped into a hug with the Namikaze-Uzumaki family while Kushina and Minato explained that Kakashi was gonna Naruto's big brother when he was born.

"We're all just kinda sappy, aren't we?" Obito questioned in resignation.

The adult Kakashi laughed and wrapped an arm around Obito's shoulders. "Of course! We wouldn't be family otherwise!"


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

It was night time and Team Seven had been separated to various places to sleep. Sasuke was staying with his mother, Sakura was staying with Rin, Kakashi had kidnapped Obito had taken him to his younger counterparts place against the protest of both members of Team Minato, and Naruto was staying at Minato and Kushina's place.

They had spent the evening talking and playing getting-to-know-you games. Naruto was sleeping in the spare bedroom, which would have later been turned into a baby's nursery, _his_ nursery.

Minato and Kushina were sat in the living room. Minato was reading a newspaper and Kushina was stitching up yet another one of Minato's torn shirts. The house was peaceful and quiet. The sound of Naruto's gentle snores echoing through the opened door besides the living room.

"Minato." Kushina started softly. Minato lowered the paper down to look at her. "He's hiding something, isn't he?" She hadn't looked up from her work on his shirt. Naruto's day clothes were folded neatly next to her on the sofa. She had insisted on washing, drying and sowing them back to pristine condition. Minato sighed, folding the newspaper up and putting it down on the table in front of him.

"I talked to Kakashi earlier." At Kushina's look of surprise, he elaborated. "I snuck out whilst you were smothering Naruto in hugs under the guise of being cold whilst playing eye-spy." At Kushina's defiant stare and red face, Minato chuckled. "It was cute." He smiled gently, causing Kushina's blush to deepen. "Anyway, I to Kakashi earlier, the future one. He told me a bit, but said it was ultimately Naruto's decision to tell us about how he grew up."

"Well? What happened to him?" Kushina questioned after having put down the folded shirt she had finished sowing up.

"The whole of Konoha knew he was the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki." At Minato's statement, Kushina felt a larger wave of dread and fear than she had previously. There was a reason her and Aunt Mito being the Jinchuuriki had been mostly secret. "The Third took back the seat of Hokage after the Fourth died in the attack, he gave his life to seal the Kyuubi and wanted Naruto to be seen as a hero, but when the villagers didn't and only showed fear and hatred for him, the Third put in place a law which prevented those who knew from telling those who didn't. He did it so that Naruto could at least have a semi-normal childhood with friends, but the children picked up on the adult's hatred, and began to despise Naruto without reason. The Third had to have ANBU watch Naruto in shifts to protect him from the more," Minato paused to think of a word, besides _stupid bastards who should die_. "Radical villagers who tried to physically harm him. Kakashi was the main guard."

"Wait! Why wasn't Kakashi raising him? He would have taken Naruto in, wouldn't he? We took him in and Naruto would have been like his little brother. So why?" Kushina questioned with a cracking voice.

"The elders of the council forbade it." Minato answered gravely.

"_What!?_" Kushina screeched quietly, so as not to wake Naruto. "How could they!? _Why_ would they!? Naruto has nothing to do with them! He would've been a civilian at the time!"

"Because he was the Jinchuuriki, he could never be a civilian." Minato clenched his hands and glared at the table before taking a breath and releasing his clenched fists. "Kakashi did what he could to look out for Naruto. He became the main ANBU guard and requested that, since he had to be a Jounin sensei, that he could have Naruto. But since the elders decreed that he must be the one to teach Sasuke, it was up in the air until they realised Naruto was testing as the dead-last and Sasuke the Rookie of the year. Then it was just the third member of Team Seven that was up in the air."

"But, who raised Naruto then?" Kushina questioned desperately. "I would've asked Mikoto to be the Godmother, and you've asked Jiraiya, so, _who?!_"

"No one." Minato answered.

"What?" Kushina whispered in shocked grief. "Why would he be raised by no one? Surely, one of our friend…" she trailed off when Minato shook his head.

"The elders didn't want to give the Uchiha clan '_power_' over the Jinchuuriki, Jiraiya had his spy-network and was planning to come back when he was older to train him. Jiraiya actually trained him for the final rounds of the Chunnin Exam."

"They're, they are… _disgusting_!" Kushina growled, clenching the skirt of her dress in her hands. "They don't deserve to have any power in Konoha!" She snapped.

"I know, Kushina. I know." Minato agreed. "There's nothing I can do yet, though."

"Huh?" Kushina looks up. "Yet? What do you mean yet? You can do something later?" Kushina grabbed Minato's arm.

"When sixteen year old Naruto travelled back in time, I met him in Rouran, three years ago. He didn't recognise e as his father, he recognised me as the Fourth Hokage." Minato explained.

"Then you can do something!" Kushina exclaimed excitedly, grabbing both of Minato's hands. "You can make sure Naruto is safe! You can put safety measures in place! ... Why aren't you excited about that?"

Minato looked at Kushina sadly. "By law, I have to erase all memories of the instances of time travel when they return to their own time. We won't remember anything. The only documentation of these events, will be the reports in the Hokage's personal archives. We won't be able to do anything to help him other than what we already did for him. And we already know... that won't be enough."

Kushina crumpled back into the sofa, tears beginning to fill her eyes before she closed the tightly. With a wobbly sigh, Kushina questioned Minato again. "Where and how was Naruto raised?"

"He spent the first five years of his life in an orphanage. He was kicked out not long before his sixth birthday. Kakashi took him in for a little while, but only until the Third found an apartment for him. From there, Naruto lived by himself." Minato looked up with a sad smile. "He wasn't completely alone though." Kushina looked towards Minato, a barely lit flame of hope dancing in her eyes. "Iruka Umino. He was Naruto's sensei during the academy. Sasuke and Sakura's too. He's very caring and loves his student beyond measure, Naruto especially. Kakashi told me, that Naruto and Iruka are like brothers. Apparently, Iruka is very gentle and kind, not able to hurt a fly, but the moment Naruto is in danger or someone does or says something to upset Naruto, in his presence or not, Iruka becomes an opponent fiercer than a Kage." Minato chuckled lightly at this, as did Kushina.

"I'm glad." Kushina smiled softly. "He had someone looking out for him, at least."

"Yeah." Minato agreed.

"You said Iruka Umino, right?" Kushina checked.

"Yeah, why?" Minato asked.

"We should do something for the Umino's. Maybe babysit Iruka for them, so they can have a date night? Then Iruka can be with Naruto quicker?" Kushina questioned Minato.

He shook his head sadly. "No. That wouldn't work. The elders would then forbid the Umino's from having contact with Naruto." Kushina's shoulders slumped at this.

As she was about to say something else, the sound of feet padding across the floor reached their ears. A moment later, Naruto appeared in the doorway between his room and the living room, rubbing his eyes. Naruto's nightcap sat eschewed on top of his head. Kushina stood up and made her way over to him.

"Hey, sweetheart, what's wrong?" She questioned before kneeling in front of Naruto's sleepy form.

"Dun'o. Jus' woke up." Naruto slurred as he lowered his hand to his side and roved his sleepy eyes around the room before they landed on Kushina. "Mum? Can you sing a lullaby for me?"

Kushina was slightly stunned from the request before a bright smile spread over her face. "Sure! Minato can duet with me, ya know?" She said happily.

Naruto had a small, dazedly happy smile as he nodded and began to head back to his room. Kushina stood back up and dusted off her dress. She turned towards Minato and tilted her head after Naruto. "Come on, Mi-na-to!" She called. "We're going to sing our son in to a beautiful dream!"

Minato chuckled as he stood up and followed after his wife and son. "Alright, alright. I'm coming!" He called.

That night, Naruto slept with his parents for the first time. Minato and Kushina on either side of him, holding him between them in a protective embrace.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

It was midday. All members from both Team Minato and Team Seven had met up on training ground three at various intervals earlier that day. Minato had begun the training for his team and adult Kakashi had told the genin to follow suit before sitting in the shade closest the Memorial Stone and began to read some of his beloved orange book. Currently, Kushina was watching the training to ensure they were safe whilst Minato was attending a meeting with the Hokage.

"I have decided it would be best if life carried on as it would have before Team Seven travelled to our time." Hiruzen told Minato as he puffed on his pipe and leant back in his chair. "It had been decided that you and your team take the mission to the Kannabi Bridge, as I am sure you have suspected."

The news caused Minato to think back to the conversation he had had with Kushina just three nights previous.

_Minato had been seated crossed-legged on the floor reading a book whilst Kushina sowed some of his cloths together again after suffering a round with his team._

_"You know, Kakashi really is getting a lot better." Kushina stated as she worked._

_"Yeah, you're right about that. For his age, he's doing great." Minato agreed in slight distraction as he continued reading._

_"Rin is growing well, too." Kushina carried on happily. "They're really becoming a good team."_

_Minato chuckled slightly, attention now mostly on the conversation he was having with his lover. "Don't forget about Obito." He mock chided her, causing her to falter slightly in her work before she stopped and rested in on her lap._

_Kushina spoke in a low, mildly annoyed tone. "He's hardly more than a bragging little half-pint. He's always tripping over himself, he can't throw a shuriken, and he's jutsu set-up is just..." Kushina huffed out a breath. "He'll need some work." Kushina got back to her sowing as Minato smiled at her gently before turning to his book, but not reading._

_"Well, just like you said... Obito does have a lot of things that he needs to work on. But still. He's bright and outgoing attitude is really important. Obito being there deepens the bond between everyone one the team. And that's a fact." Minato finished._

_Kushina smiled gently to herself. Minato paused, as if in thought, before looking at Kushina again in cheerful amusement._

_"Wait. I don't need to tell you. You know." He tilted his head with a bright and cheerful smile. "I mean, he is your favourite, isn't he?"_

_"Oh?" Kushina questioned with a smile. "You sure about that?" She then got up and gave Minato his mended clothing back with a gentle, "Here ya go."_

_"Hm? Thanks." Minato examined the clothing as Kushina walked over to look out the window._

_"By the way, is the next location of your next assignment going to be decided soon?"_

_Minato lost his smile as he became more serious. "Yep. I should find out for sure in just a few days' time, but..." He trailed off slightly before finishing. "I think that it's going to be at Kannabi Bridge."_

_"Kannabi Bridge..." Kushina whispered to herself, troubled. "I hope the war ends soon."_

Minato had been right in his assumption then. With a sigh, Minato received his debriefing and left the Hokage Tower with an unsettling feeling in his chest.

Kushina was watching the two teams' interaction in amusement. The girls had paired up together and were hassling both Obito and Naruto about their skills. Sakura was being harsher in her comparisons to Sasuke whilst Rin was gently appealing to their pride and dreams. The two boys were responding in a whingey tone whilst little Kakashi and Sasuke just stood back from the rest of the group with their arms folded and a look of stoic annoyance on their faces.

As she watched Naruto and Obito, she though back to a conversation she had had with Minato a few nights before.

_"Come to think of it," Minato started. "I forgot to ask, but..." _

_"Hm?" Kushina questioned as she looked over her shoulder._

_"Why do you like him so much anyway?" He questioned._

_"It's because he's part of my dream." She explained softly with a gentle smile._

_"Dream?" Minato questioned in curiosity._

_"One day, if we have a child... I want that child to be bright and forthright and to grow up to be..." She explained enthusiastically. "Just like Obito." She finished breathlessly as she imagined their child. "Our child doesn't have to be smart and can even be cocky." She continued in humour. "But, I want our child to value friendship and have a cheerful spirit... with a will that can't be broken. I want our child to be strong like him!"_

Kushina was smiling to herself. _I guess my dream will come true._ Her expression turned slightly wistful. _I just wish I lived to see it._

"Kushina." Adult Kakashi called out quietly from beside. Kushina turned towards him. "You're worrying Naruto with your sorrowful gaze." He explained gently, tilting his head slightly to the blonde boy.

To the eye of those around, Naruto was the way he always was. Loud and obnoxious. But to those who knew how to look underneath the underneath, they could see the slight tensing of his muscles and the way his eyes would jerk towards Kushina at random intervals. A surge of warmth flowed though Kushina as her smile went from wistful to loving.

_I may not get to watch you grow, Naruto. _Kushina thought. _But I do get to see you in your prime and your potential to be the one I know I'll be so proud of._

Mikoto and a young Itachi suddenly came into view carrying a basket. "Kushina! Boys and girls! I've got lunch!" She waved.

With a cry of joy, the kids and Kushina rushed over to the Uchiha Matriarch and began to fight over the food until Mikoto ordered them back and had Sasuke help her layout the blanket and set-up the food.

The picnic was loud and cheerful as they socialised with one another and enjoyed a hearty meal after an intense work-out.

That was the scene that Minato walked in on. "Any room for one more?" He joked taking a seat besides Kushina and giving her a kiss on her head.

There were cries of "Minato-sensei!" and "Dad!" as he settled.

Naruto leaned around Kushina and began to open his mouth to say something when he froze at the feeling of a hand ruffling his hair gently. He looked into the warm and loving eyes of his father as he felt his own moisten while his entire being was filled with an overwhelming warmth. Instead of continuing what he had been about to say, he smiled to big and bright, his eyes closed. He leant into the touch slightly before moving back and trying to start a conversation with Sakura before turning to Obito and Rin as he was ignored in favour of her precious 'Sasuke'.

As Minato watched this beautiful scene, he felt his heart tear as he cleared his throat to gain their attention.

"As you know," He started seriously. "Team Minato were mission active before those of you from the future dropped by. The Hokage decided it would be best to carry on as if there wasn't an interruption to the time flow and therefore Team Minato have a mission that we need to prepare and depart for tonight. Our location is Kannabi Bridge."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

The gates into Konoha were dark as the morning had barely begun, the village mostly asleep. There was a congregation of ten people gathered at the darkened gates.

Team Minato were just outside the village gates whilst Team Seven, Kushina and Mikoto were gathered at the borderline and just inside the village gates.

"Are you ready?" Minato questioned his team receiving three cries of "Yes!" from his students. "Kushina, Naruto, everyone... See you soon." He bid farewell with a gentle smile, one had in his trouser pocket.

Kushina nodded and Naruto beamed brightly whilst the rest of the congregation smiled in acknowledgement.

"All right, be careful. And do your best, you guys!" Kushina replied. She received nods from Kakashi and Rin whilst Obito just continued to look away with a pout of annoyance. "And you, Obito..." Kushina started.

"What?" Obito petulantly replied.

Kushina leant forward and held one hand on her hip, the other pointing a finger in Obito's face as her face became dotingly blank. "You're clumsy and you're hasty. And you're a blundering fool, too." She went on in a no-nonsense tone. "And add knucklehead to the list! So be doubly careful out there!" She demanded before standing back up straight. "Because if you come back injured, you'll get more than my fist!" She stepped forwards threateningly. "Got that!?"

Obito's face was covered in shock before he looked down with a smirk, his orange googles shielding his eye momentarily. "Heh." Suddenly stepping forwards and looking into Kushina's face, Obito started to rant. "Who do you think I am, anyway!?" He pointed his thumb at his face. "I'm going to be Hokage, Lord Obito Uchiha!" Behind Obito, Minato and Rin were smiling in indulging amusement at Obito's antics while Kakashi had blank eyes as he watched him. "Please... There's nothing to worry about! I'll make the mission a success! And then..." At his pause, Rin put her hands behind her back and smiled more genuinely. "Come back with everyone without a scratch!" Obito thrust one of his fists forwards as his promise. He then stood straight and smiled brightly at Kushina, Team Seven and Mikoto. "That's a promise!"

Naruto cheered his agreement, Minato, Mikoto, Sakura and Rin smiled gently, little Kakashi rolled his eyes but there was a slight brightness to them and adult Kakashi had a sad and wistful expression that went unnoticed. Kushina watched Obito for a moment before her lips slowly formed into a proud smile.

"Hm!" Kushina nodded before smirking cheerfully and holding her bicep as she held her fist in front of her face as she bends down to Obito's height. "You better keep that promise!"

Kushina and Obito then dissolved into giggling laughter.

Minato herded Obito back towards the other two team members and all four began to head off as those not on Team Minato waved and called out their goodbyes. Rin and Obito turned around and waved back as they continued to walk into the rising sun.

Team Minato were three days in into their four day journey and had stopped to rest in a town to recuperate some of their lost energy the night before and had been given some free reign to explore the village as it would be the last chance they get before they needed to complete their objective and hurry back to the village and give their report. Minato had given them a set time to meet up at a previously decided wooded area with a scattering of rocks just outside of the village.

Minato, Rin and Kakashi were already at the meeting spot, the designated time having already come and gone with no sign of Obito. Kakashi was beginning to become more and more agitated, Rin had started to worry for her third cell mate and Minato was keeping an eye on the time to make sure Obito wasn't late, having taken into account Obito's chronic tardiness and had started keeping a separate time, a couple hours after everyone else, for Obito before he'd start to worry.

Right on time, Obito came running up to them slightly out of breath.

Kakashi was the first to do anything about the arrival of the final member of Team Minato. "What time did you think we were supposed to meet!? You're expected to follow the rules!" Kakashi snapped.

"Well... I was on the way, but an old lady carrying a load asked me for directions... and I got something in my eye..." Obito explained as he took his orange googles off from covering his eyes and began rubbing them with clenched fists.

"Okay! That's a lie, isn't it!?" Kakashi demanded.

Minato turned towards the two boys from where he was sat on one of the rocks with a small smile. "That's enough Kakashi." He stated calmly. "Obito showed the old lady the way... Isn't that right?" Minato questioned the Uchiha as he pulled out a bottle of eye drops and began to drip the solution into his eyes.

"I carried her bag too!" Obito confirmed as he worked.

Kakashi turned to face Minato from where he stood looming over Obito with his hands in his pockets. "You're too lenient, Sensei." Kakashi chided. "Besides, there's no way that some needy person appears before Obito each and every time!" He said in a harsh tone before his voice drained of emotions and became cold and cutting. "Those who break the rules and regulations are regarded as scum! Isn't that right, Sensei?"

Minato jerked slightly at the question before giving a slight awkward laugh.

"Don't you have a shred of kindness in your heart?" Obito complained. "All you ever talk about are rules and regulations! The main thing is your own self-control."

As the boys glared at each other, Rin held her hands up in a gesture of passivity. "Now stop it, both of you. We're all on the same team." She stated.

Kakashi turned a flat look towards his female team member. "You're too easy on Obito, Rin. This is an important day for me too."

Rin looked slightly guilty as she held a hand to her mouth. "Y-you're right..."

Obito looked at them in mild confusion. "What was it again?" He asked as they all began walking again.

Minato was the one to answer Obito. "As of today, Kakashi is a jounin like me. And in order to increase our efficiency, we'll be splitting into two teams. After all, presently Konoha is at an unprecedented low on military power."

"Splitting up? Then..." Obito trailed off.

"Yes, that's right." Minato replied turning his head slightly to watch Obito out of the corner of his eye. "Kakashi will be captain of a three-man squad with Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara." Minato turned forwards again. "And I'll be working alone."

In Konoha, Sakura and Kakashi had been staying with Naruto and Kushina whilst Sasuke remained at the Uchiha District with his parents and brother.

Kushina had been secretly keeping an eye on Kakashi for the past three days due to feeling as though he was hiding something important from her. The feeling of dread she had felt since Minato had informed her he suspected he would be going on a mission to Kannabi Bridge with his students was growing at an increased rate. She had become so distracted by the feeling that Naruto had taken to doing everything he could around the house to help her out and giving her lots of hugs at random intervals.

At the moment, Naruto was cleaning the dishes used for dinner whilst Sakura dried and Kushina put them away.

Kakashi wasn't in the house, but Kushina could sense him nearby. She'd guess on the roof watching the stars. Her suspicions were proved correct when she snuck out of the kitchen, leaving the two teens talking quietly, in order to investigate.

She walked onto the roof to be greeted by Kakashi's back. Putting her hands on her hips, she demanded an answer to the question that had been plaguing her. "What are you hiding from me, Kakashi?"

Kakashi turned to face her slowly, his only answer was to lift his head band up and open his eye revealing the Sharingan eye he had been gifted with by Obito. "He won't make it back." He whispered, his voice filled with heartbreak.

Kushina suddenly felt sick.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

The moment Kushina registered what Kakashi implied, she raced back inside, ignoring the concerned voices of Naruto and Sakura as she slammed her bedroom door shut and tore into her closet for her shinobi gear.

Kakashi was left alone on the roof, a hand held up to the recovered Sharingan eye as he thought back on how he got it.

_They had been on their way to Kannabi bridge, Obito having just reminded that Kakashi was a now a Jounin and that Rin had talked to him about getting Kakashi a gift._

_"__This is my gift. A custom-made kunai knife." Minato winked at Kakashi as he held up a three-pronged kunai by the ring at the end of the handle. "It's sort of heavy and odd-shaped, but once you get used to it, it's easy to use." With that he threw it to Kakashi, who caught it by the yellow-tagged handle._

_"__Thank you." Kakashi said._

_"__And this is from me." Rin said cheerfully as she took her bag from her back and opened it up to reach in and pull out a small pack. "Here!" She said, smiling with closed eyes as she presented her gift. "A personalised special medkit..." Rin opened her eyes and continued in the same cheerful tone. "I adjusted things a little, to make it easier to use."_

_Kakashi reached forward and took the medkit from her hands. "Thanks." Rin beamed brightly. Kakashi then held his hand out to Obito._

_"__W-what's with that hand?" Obito questioned testily. "I don't have anything to give you!"_

_Kakashi sighed with slight disappointment. "Well... I don't mind. It wouldn't have been anything worthwhile anyway. Getting something useless would just get in the way."_

_Obito suddenly threw an accusing finger at Kakashi. "I still can't figure out why you became a jounin!"_

_"__You should talk." Kakashi replied. _

_Obito trembled slightly with both hands at his side, before he thrust a finger of the opposite hand into Kakashi's face and continued yelling. "I am Obito Uchiha of __the__ Uchiha clan! I'll surpass you someday! The minute my Sharingan awakens!"_

_"__Everyone in the Uchiha clan is elite, right?" Kakashi questioned calmly. "So you shouldn't have to rely on something like that."_

_"__What...!?" Obito yelped angrily._

_"__Ahhh..." Rin ran between the boys, holding one hand to each of their chests as if to stop a physical fight from starting. "Stop it, you two!"_

_Minato sighed in mild annoyance at their antics. "Can I start to explain the mission to you now? We're close to the border."_

_..._

Kushina sprinted out the door and took to the roof decked out in her shinobi attire and headed for the Hokage tower leaving behind a confused and scared genin duo and a morose jounin.

Once she reached the tower, she rushed to the Hokage's office and pushed into the room ignoring the attacks from the ANBU's on guard. "Lord Hokage!" She yelled. "You have to send back up after Team Minato before they reach their destination tomorrow! Obito Uchiha is going to die if you don't!"

Hiruzen looked up at the panicked redhead with sad eyes. "They reached their destination ahead of schedule and are already into their mission. I received word this morning. It's too late to send back up. They wouldn't make it in time. The best we could do, would be to send a body retrieval team."

_..._

_"__Obito! Don't go after them!" Obito jerked to a stop and glared back at Kakashi._

_"__What!? Do you realise what you just said!?" Obito yelled at Kakashi, throwing his arm in an arc backwards._

_"__Yeah..." Kakashi replied softly. "The two of us will continue this mission."_

_"__And Rin?" Obito questioned. "What about Rin!?"_

_"__Rin comes later." Kakashi stated firmly. "The enemy want to find out what we're up to. They won't kill her straight away." He explained. "And luckily, Rin is a Medical Ninja. So even if she ends up a prisoner of war, she'll probably be treated cordially... on the condition that she treat the wounded on their side. The problem is if the enemy learns about our strategy." As Kakashi spoke, Obito became more tense and enraged. "If they obtain information, no doubt, they will immediately increase the security on the bridge. That will make our mission much more difficult." Obito turned his head away in disgusted confliction before getting back his courage to do what he believes is right._

_"__You're assuming Rin's safety under baseless assumptions!" Obito accused Kakashi harshly. "What if those guys just now are lackeys who don't give a damn?! Right now, saving Rin takes priority over the mission!"_

_Kakashi was silent for a moment before speaking up again in a heavy voice. "A ninja... must sacrifice a comrade in order to carry out a mission. That is the rule." He told Obito. "If we fail in this mission, it is possible that the war will be prolonged and many more lives will be sacrificed."_

_"__That's just an assumption!" Obito refuted loudly. "And for something like that, you're willing to simply abandon a comrade who's been through life and death with you!?" Obito yelled before continuing in a quieter and more firm voice. "When you or I were wounded, Rin saved our lives with her Medical Ninjutsu! If she hadn't been there, we'd both be dead by now!" Obito's voice had gotten louder and less restrained as he talked._

_ "__That was Rin's duty." Kakashi stated coldly, only to be knocked to the floor by the punch Obito sent into his face._

_"__I don't like you, after all!" Obito screamed at Kakashi. _

_"__I don't care. I'm the captain. You __will__ obey me." Kakashi stated simply. "Whatever the situation, in order to keep the team together, one person gives the orders. That is why we have the rule that states that members must obey the team captain." Kakashi paused before continuing on, looking directly at Obito. "Obito, you're not strong. That is why I was chosen as captain of this team."_

_Obito leant down and grabbed Kakashi by the collar to pull him up with rough aggression. "Then why won't you try to save Rin!? As captain, you're strong. Strong enough to save you're comrades, right!?"_

_"__If you give into your emotions, even for a moment, and fail your mission, you will regret it later. That is why our code of conduct forbids any emotional feelings." Kakashi stated blankly. "You should know that."_

_Obito let Kakashi go and looked to the side tearfully. "Rin... Rin was concerned about your well-being. That's why she gave you that medkit. She even sewed on a protective amulet inside it!"_

_"__The medkit and Medical Ninjutsu are superb systems developed by Konoha in order to increase the success rates of our missions. But I told you yesterday, didn't I? 'Getting something useless would just get in the way.'"_

_Obito jerked as if hit. "Something useless...?" Obito trailed off and Kakashi nodded. _

_"__To carry out his mission, useful tools are essential to a ninja. Something like emotions are useless."_

_Obito was quiet a moment, his face covered by horrified disbelief as he tightened his fists. "Are you serious...!?" He whispered. "Do you seriously believe that!?"_

_Kakashi looked away from Obito for the first time during their conversation as he thought of his father. He turned back and looked Obito in the eyes. "Yeah... I do..."_

_Obito's face clouded in anger. "Forget it." He stated with quiet rage. "You and I have been like water and oil from the start. I'm going to rescue Rin!" Obito pushed slightly on Kakashi's chest before turning and walking away._

_"__You don't understand anything...!" Kakashi called to Obito's retreating back. "Not about what happens if you break the rules..."_

_Obito stopped momentarily, refused to face Kakashi, and said the one thing that would forever change Kakashi's view on the life of a ninja and in general. "I believe that the White Fang was a true hero..." Kakashi gasped slightly in shock as his eyes widened in the first show of emotion in a long time. "Sure, in the world of the ninja those who break the rules and regulations are regarded as scum... But... those who abandon their comrades..." Here Obito looked over his shoulder and gave Kakashi and angered glare. "Are worse than scum!" Kakashi felt as if his world was tipped on its axis as everything fell off course. "I'm gonna be trash anyway, so I choose to break the rules. And if that doesn't make me a true ninja..." Obito faced forwards again and began to walk once more. "Then I'll crush this so-called 'ninja'!" He finished passionately._

_Kakashi closed his eyes and turned away, leaving in the opposite direction to Obito._

_..._

_The cave was collapsing on them. "This is bad!" Kakashi yelled. "Run for the exit!" With that, Obito, Rin and Kakashi dashed forwards as fast as they could._

_Due to his eye injury, Kakashi didn't see the rock that was about to hit him, knocking him to the ground in a daze. As a boulder was about to fall on top of Kakashi, he was grabbed from the floor by his waist and thrown out of the way by Obito._

_As the dust settle after the collapse, Rin and Kakashi slowly pushed themselves up from the ground._

_"__Are you alright? Rin...? Kakashi...?" Obito's weak voice called out._

_Kakashi turned towards Obito and was horrified to see him trapped under the collapsed roof, the entirety of his right side crushed. "Obito!" He cried._

_Rin's eyes widened in terror at what had happened to Obito. Kakashi rushed over to his fallen comrade and tried to push the boulder on top of him with all his strength, letting out soft grunts in his effort to release him._

_"__Don't..." Obito said softly. "It's okay, Kakashi. I don't... I can't make it..." Kakashi ignored Obito's words and continued trying to push the boulder off, feeling the strong urge to cry burning in his eyes and throat. "My right side is totally crushed. I can't even feel anything..."_

_Kakashi stopped pushing, leaning his head down between his arms as he gasped for his lost breath, clenching his fists and falling to his knees besides Obito with a heartbreakingly cried "Damn it!"_

_Rin's eyes were filled with tears as she held a hand over her mouth. "No..." She whispered in despair. "This can't be... Why...?" She turned away from the sight of Obito crushed as the tears gushed from her eyes, clenching them shut hopelessly._

_Obito coughed feeble as blood flew from his mouth. "Obito...!" Rin yelled in panic, jerking to his side, before once again covering her mouth and looking away tearfully._

_Kakashi fell forwards onto his hands as he began to pound the floor with a fist and yelling "Damn it!" in hopeless frustration. Letting out another sobbed "Damn it!" Kakashi trembled. "If... If only I had listened to you, and we had come to rescue Rin in the first place... This never would have happened!" More sobs escaped Kakashi uncontrollably as he remained collapsed by Obito's side. "So what is I'm a captain!? So what if I made jounin!?"_

_Obito smiled gently. "I was the only one, who didn't get you a gift... for becoming jounin, Kakashi." Kakashi raised his head and looked at Obito in surprise. "I was... wondering what to give you... and I just had a thought." Rin watched Obito with tears streaming from her eyes and Kakashi sat back quickly causing Obito to give a small pained chuckle. "Don't worry... It's not some useless, extra baggage... I'm giving you... my Sharingan." Obito said definitely. Both Kakashi and Rin flinched in shock. "Whatever the village may say... you are... a great jounin." Obito praised. "That's how I really feel... So please accept it." Rin sniffed as she wiped her arm over her eyes to dry her tears and looked to Obito as he called for her attention. "Rin... Use your Medical Ninjutsu... take my entire eye and transplant... my Sharingan into Kakashi's left eye."_

_Rin gave a solemn nod as her medic training kicked in and she became a Medic, not a heartbroken friend. "Kakashi, come over here... I'll start right away." She ordered._

_Kakashi looked from Rin back down to Obito. "I'm about to... die..." Obito whispered painfully. "But... I'll become your eye and... see the future... for you."_

Kushina raced back to her house even faster than she had run to the Hokage tower. She couldn't let Obito die. Not when she had lost so many she cared about already. Not when Minato and little Kakashi had lost so much.

She shot through her front door, only stopping as her future son wrapped his arms around her waist and demanded she stop.

"Naruto, there's no time! Obito's in danger!" She cried as she gently tugged his arms from her waist. Naruto held on tighter, his face full of determination and his eyes bright with stubbornness.

"Calm down. You won't be able to do anything while panicking. You didn't even realise your head band was upside down and your clothes inside out, mum." He stated in uncharacteristic seriousness. Kushina paused as she quickly surveyed herself, noticing he was right, and did as he said. She took a deep breath and calmed down. It was unlike her to be so out of control, she was an emotional person, but she never let it destroy her chances before. The events of time travel and finding out bits from her future had knocked her off course more than she realised.

"You're right. I'm calm now." She said as her eyes burned with a fierce protectiveness as she thought of a plan to help Obito. _Hopefully we're not too late._ She thought. Grabbing Naruto's hand, she pulled him into her and Minato's room and took of her jounin vest. "On the back of my shoulder there is a seal, pour your chakra into it, Naruto." Naruto nodded and placed his hand on the mark, felt for his chakra, and pushed it to his hand and out, hoping he had done it right.

Not a minute later, Minato appeared in a flash. "Kushina!" He yelled as he appeared before he took in the scene with slight confusion.

Kushina stood up and walked over to Minato hurriedly. "Minato! You need to get to Obito immediately! He's going to die if you don't!"

Without waiting for an explanation, Minato's eyes hardened and he disappeared in another yellow flash.

"Mum... Do you think he'll get there on time?" Naruto asked quietly.

Kushina sighed as she turned to him and pulled him forwards and into a tight hug. "I hope so."

Minato instantly locked onto the seal from the kunai he'd gifted to Kakashi and flashed over.

_"Kakashi... Take care... of Rin." Obito choked._

_"Yeah." With that, Kakashi went on a rampage whilst Rin held Obito's hand._

It echoed through Kakashi's mind as he pulled Rin from the, once again, collapsing rocks. The Sharingan burning the scene of Obito being crushed for a second time into his mind. Searing it there, where he would always remember what he could have prevented, but hadn't. Also etched into his, was the smile on Obito's face, knowing he had been able to protect his friends.

As Kakashi and Rin took in the enemy's which surrounded them, _Damn it! _He let his emotions rush forwards in a flood of protective rage. _Obito... This is the jutsu you helped me perfect!_

Lightning engulfed Kakashi's hand, creating a chirping sound loud enough to mask what the enemy ninja had said. "Rin! I'll hold them off! Get out now!" He ordered.

"But...!" Rin started to protest.

"I promised Obito I'd look after you... I'll protect you with my life!" He declared.

"Kakashi..."

"Rin... Obito cared about you. He loved you... You were everything to him. That's why he gave he's life to protect you." Kakashi told her.

A final tear filled and dripped from her eye as they grew fierce. "Then, Kakashi! You should know my feelings for you..."

"I...!" Kakashi interrupted. "I tried to abandon you... I'm nothing but scum." The enemy began their attack. "Rin, go!" Kakashi yelled as he attacked.

It was the scene of Kakashi fighting against a battalion of enemy shinobi that Minato flashed into. With a sinking feeling, he realised Obito was nowhere to be found and he instantly got into the battle, determined to protect the last of his students at the very least.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

Kushina had been bustling around the house completing chores and cooking dinner with the help of Naruto. The atmosphere was tense and dark, both lost in thoughts of whether or not Minato had made it in time. Naruto was rinsing of a plate at the kitchen sink as Kushina was stirring the food in the pot at the stove when the silence became too much for him.

"Mum?" He questioned, having stopped scrubbing the plate and holding it slightly above the soapy water.

"Hmm?" Kushina hummed back as she dipped a small spoon into the pot for a taste.

"Do you think dad made it in time? To save Obito, I mean." Kushina froze with the spoon part way to her lips in surprise before her eyes darkened slightly with sadness.

"I hope so, Naruto. I really hope so."

When Kakashi came too it was dark and he was laying on his back. With a burst of panicked adrenaline, Kakashi sat up with a gasp, his eyes coming to rest on Minato.

"Sensei!" He yelped in surprise.

Minato turned to look at him with a gentle but sad smile. "Kushina got a hold of me and said there was trouble. Future Kakashi let slip you were in danger."

"But how...?" Kakashi questioned. _How were you able to reach us in time?_ In response to Kakashi's question, Minato held up the three-pronged kunai he had given Kakashi for his promotion.

The kunai swung gently from the ring resting over Minato's finger as he spoke. "The jutsu formula on this kunai knife serves as a marker when I leap using my Transportation Jutsu."

"Then ... the enemy?" Kakashi continued to stare at Minato with worried eyes.

"I took them all down." Minato answered as he lowered his arm back down.

Kakashi jerked slightly in shock before leaning forward in panic. "Rin... Where is Rin!?"

In response to Kakashi's panic, Minato turned to the side and pointed across the field they were in. Kakashi turned to follow Minato's line of sight and noticed Rin stood with her hands clasped behind her back as she stared up into the stars.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it in time, Kakashi..." Minato apologised. "Rin told me everything."

Kakashi didn't reply. He had nothing to say. He just watched Rin from beside his sensei and drowned himself in guilt and shame. _It's all my fault..._

Grown Kakashi was once again sat on the roof of Kushina and Minato's home, staring at the stars. _It's all my fault..._ The old thought echoed hauntingly around his mind. He scoffed to himself as he tossed his head down to gaze at his hands. His hands, covered in the blood of his comrades and friends. _My fault now more than ever. I could've changed it, stopped it. I could have... but I did nothing._ The old feelings of guilt and shame began to once again devour his soul hungrily as he clenched his fist together in self-loathing.

It was a few days later and Kushina, Mikoto and the future Team 7 were anxiously awaiting the return of Team Minato. The sun had been set for half an hour now, and there was still no sign of the team they were waiting on. They were an hour late.

Just as Kushina was considering going out to search for them, permission or no permission, they noticed shadows moving towards them. As the village lights bathed the figures in its homely glow, Kushina was able to make out the figures of Minato, Kakashi and Rin. There was no Obito in sight. It was as if the light had been sucked from Kushina's world temporarily as the air gushed from her lungs and she collapsed to her knees, tears in her eyes and her hands over her mouth. Naruto rested his hand on Kushina's shaking shoulders whilst Mikoto moved to kneel next to her best friend, tears silently dripping from her own eyes as she hugged Kushina tightly. Sasuke and Sakura watched sadly from behind, whilst Kakashi-sensei bowed his head.

At the sound of pounding feet, Kushina looked up in time to open her arms as Rin barrelled into her, tears streaming from her eyes and sobs wrenching from her chest.

Minato and Kakashi came to a stop in front of them all. Minato watching sadly before kneeling down and embracing his lover, student and friend in a comforting hug while Kakashi looked at the ground, unable to make any eye contact.

"I'm sorry." Kakashi said, still looking at the ground. "It was my fault. He's dead cause of me-" He was cut off as the sound of flesh connecting with flesh echoed loudly through the night. An eerie silence followed the slap. Kakashi raised a hand to his cheek before chancing a look at the crying Kushina.

"Shut up." She snapped. "It's not your fault. Don't you dare go thinking that!" She yelled at him before pulling him into a tight hug. "I'm sorry, Kakashi. I'm so sorry! Your best friend..." She trailed off as Kakashi began to tremble all over again, tears rising unbidden to his eyes and spilling down. Kushina grasped Kakashi tighter as he collapsed into her arms and began to cry in earnest. All the emotions he had bottled up, flowing out of him in heaving waves. All the guilt, shame, self-hatred and despair flooding from his system as the woman he thought of as a sister held him.

"Kushina-nee!" Kakashi screamed. "He's gone! Obito! Obito! He's gone..! I couldn't..! I couldn't... I wanted to save him! I did! But he's gone!"

The time travellers watched from the side as the people Obito considered family broke down before they begun to build themselves back up.

Mikoto recovered first, rising from her position and walking over to Sasuke and embracing him gently. Sasuke allowed himself to be held. "Just a child." She whispered into her son's hair. "You're all just children..."

It was a week later that Minato and Kushina were talking in their bedroom. They had activated their privacy seals and closed the door. Their Kakashi and future Kakashi had needed to be separated when the younger Kakashi had realised that his future self had known what was going to happen to Obito and had done nothing to stop it. After having physically attached and tried to kill his future self in a twisted version of suicide, the Grown Kakashi had been given the spare room and their Kakashi was sleeping with Naruto in his room. Everyone had gone to bed, but they couple hadn't wanted to risk being overheard.

"We have to do something Minato. We can't leave Naruto to grow up on his own..." Kushina implored to her child's father.

"I know, Kushina. I don't want that either, but we can't change the future. You know information up to around thirteen to fourteen years into the future, and I know some events up to around seventeen years into the future. We can't change any of that." He told her calmly.

"But Minato!" Kushina exclaimed sitting up in angered anguish.

"Kushina." Minato interrupted. "We don't know anything further than that."

Kushina growled softly. "So you won't do anything!?"

"I didn't say that." Minato replied with a small smirk.

Kushina looked at Minato in confusion before her eyes widened as she realised what he meant.

_"...You know information up to around thirteen to fourteen years into the future, and I know some events up to around seventeen years into the future. We can't change any of that." He told her calmly._

_"But Minato!" Kushina exclaimed sitting up in angered anguish. _

_"Kushina." Minato interrupted. "We don't know anything further than that." _

"Sooo..." Kushina trailed of as she smiled mischievously at Minato. "We can't change what we don't know about, right? But we will be helping Naruto when he's, say, seventeen?"


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

It was with hope in their hearts and a thrill of mischief that Kushina and Minato set to work on a plan to help Naruto with his future, in some way.

They discussed sealing their memories into a scroll for him, making a video telling him how much they loved him and how happy they were for him to be born, they talked about writing journals for him to read and they even went so far as to consider telling him about the time travel, before realising that would be thwarted the instant Minato had to use the memory-wipe seal on everyone. However, the best idea they had concerning Naruto and his future knowledge on them, was sealing remnants of their chakra to be activated as a safeguard on his Jinchuriki seal. They agreed on this idea because not only would they have some time to interact with their son, they'd also be able to help and protect him in some way.

It was decided that Minato would appear in the seal and talk to Naruto should he begin to lose control of the Kyuubi and an eight-tailed cloak is triggered. This would allow Minato to tighten the seal, preventing Naruto from being entirely overwhelmed, as well as allow him some time to see Naruto as a grown man and let Naruto know how loved he is and how proud they are of him.

Kushina's chakra remnant, on the other hand, would be activated in a separate section of Naruto's mind. She would appear before Naruto when he decides that he wishes to have control and use of the Kyuubi's chakra without the Kyuubi agreeing to it. This way she would be able to explain further the circumstances Kushina and Minato were in when sealing the Kyuubi into an infant Naruto as well as impart parental advice before lending a hand in subduing the Kyuubi for Naruto and instructing him on how to take the Kyuubi's chakra by force.

They wrote down instructions to themselves on their idea, and placed them inside Minato's copy of 'A Tale of an Utterly Gutsy Ninja' to be found when deciding on the baby's name when Kushina falls pregnant.

The next morning, the breakfast table was filled with tension as the young Kakashi glared hateful daggers at the Kakashi of the future. Kushina, Minato and Naruto had tried to lighten the mood only to end in failure.

It was just as Naruto was taking a mouthful of milk that young Kakashi threw his chopsticks at the older Kakashi, shocking Naruto enough to cause him to choke on his milk, coughs racking through his body as Kushina rushed to his aid and young Kakashi once again began yelling at his future counterpart.

"Why didn't you do anything!? Obito didn't have to die! This is all _your_ fault, you bastard!"

Before his anger could gain any more momentum, there was a knock at the door. Minato slowly got up from the table, cautiously watching the Kakashi's, before making his way to the door. Kushina was still rubbing a red-faced Naruto's back soothingly.

There was the sound of light murmuring followed by a train of people led by Minato making their way into the dining area. Rin, Sakura, Sasuke, Mikoto and Itachi trailed in after Minato. They all spared a concerned glance Naruto's way before focusing on the two Kakashi's. One still shaking with boiling rage and the other still sat in resigned silence.

Thick silence hung heavily in the air before young Kakashi huffed and shoved himself away from the table, violently grabbing his dirty dishes and taking them to the sink where he angrily scrubbed at them. Rin rocked on her feet for a second and then decided to walk over to him and dry what he had cleaned, silently offering him her support and comfort.

The rest of the houses occupants remained quiet for a little longer, which eventually became too much for Naruto, who started to fidget in his seat fighting the urge to say something, and Kushina who was drumming her fingers on the seat next to Naruto's leg where she was still crouched. Kushina caved first.

"Alrighty then! What brings my wonderful bestie and my adorable godson to visit? I would've made extra if I'd known, ya know!?" She asked brightly as she jumped to her feet. Her smile was slightly strained, but she didn't appear any worse for wear, which caused Mikoto to relax minutely.

Itachi watched impassively from where he held his mother's skirt as she answered. "We came to see how you were all holding up. We ran into Rin and Sakura on our way over here." Mikoto said in a soothing tone.

"How we're all..." Kushina trailed of slightly, followed by loudly stating, "You shouldn't be worrying about how we're doing! You just lost a member of your family! How are _you_ holding up, Mikoto-chan?" Kushina questioned worriedly as she came to stand by Mikoto and placed an arm around her shoulders in a one-armed hug as she rested her free hand on top of Itachi's head.

"Mikoto wrapped her arms around Kushina's back. "We're doing fine, Kushina." Mikoto sighed as she pulled away. "The funeral is this afternoon. The elders want to get it done as soon as possible." She held a slightly bitter tone in her voice as she said it. There was no love lost between her and the elders. They were too obsessed with power and had always looked down on Obito because he hadn't activated his Sharingan. If it were an Uchiha with an active Sharingan, they would've put a lot more effort and care into the arrangement of the funeral.

There was a shattering sound from the kitchen which announced that Kakashi had heard Mikoto's announcement. He flew into the room with wide eyes. "But they haven't even recovered his body yet!" Kakashi protested. "How can they have his funeral without a body!?"

The adult looked down sadly. "Kakashi," Minato said, gaining the boys attention. "They won't be sending a body retrieval team for Obito."

"What!?" Kakashi and Rin shouted. Rin just as shocked as Kakashi was.

"They have to!" Kakashi exclaimed. "He, he... You can't just leave him out there!"

Kushina went over to the two remaining students of Team Minato and took them into her arms. Kakashi began to struggle, yelling incoherently as Rin cried into Kushina's shoulder.

Whilst Team Minato were with Kushina, taking comfort in her warm presence, Naruto questioned Mikoto. "Why won't they send anyone to get Obito?"

Mikoto crouched down in front of Naruto and Sasuke, who had also turned to his mother in askance as Sakura walked over to her team mates so she, too, could hear the answer.

"The village needs permission from the clan they are from in order to retrieve any bodies or captive members. It's because clans have secrets they want to keep hidden, and each clan gives their own instructions on what to do in those situations. Some clans instruct their members, that if taken captive, they have to take a suicide pill to prevent their secrets from getting out. The elders deemed it unnecessary to send for the retrieval of Obito's body because he hadn't activated his Sharingan, so he couldn't give away any of the clans secrets or skills."

"That's stupid." Naruto said. Sakura nodded her agreement. Mikoto noted the sceptical look in Sasuke's eyes.

"It is." Mikoto agreed. "But that's how it is."

"That argument is invalid." Sasuke stated. Mikoto looked at him in confusion. "Obito had activated his Sharingan, so the argument of not needing to retrieve his body because he hadn't activated it is invalid."

Mikoto's eyes widened in surprise. "He activated his Sharingan? When?"

"During the mission." Sakura piped up, getting Mikoto's attention. "He told Rin to transplant one of his eyes to Kakashi, because Kakashi lost his eye protecting Obito."

When Mikoto had gone back to the Uchiha district, she left Sasuke in charge of Itachi whilst she went to inform the elders of the fact that Obito did, in fact, activate his Sharingan on the mission. However, once she told them she could prove it because Kakashi had one of Obito's eyes, the elders became raving mad. The elders demanded that Kakashi and Rin, who they were told performed the transplant, be brought before the Uchiha Clan Council.

Minato decided to go as well, to represent them as their Team Leader. It was a wise decision on his behalf.

When Mikoto led Kakashi, Rin and Minato into the Uchiha Clan Council meeting room, the elders instantly began to rant and rave about Kakashi being unworthy of the Uchiha's Sharingan eye and demand that it be returned and Kakashi punished, along with Rin for performing the transplant using her knowledge of medical ninjutsu. The Uchiha elders paid no heed to any of the defences made by the two remaining students of Team Minato. They also ignored any arguments against their decision made by Mikoto and Minato.

As a result to the Uchiha's elders being so domineering, Minato used his authority as Team Leader to take responsibility, making the issue Village related because of Minato's high rank as both a Jounin and being part of the strongest defence for Konoha.

When the issue was brought to the attention of the Hokage and the village elders, the matter was deemed unimportant in current times, and pushed down the list of priority to be looked at once the war was over.

This decision caused an increase in the hostility and isolation the Uchiha's felt towards the village, and, as a result, would be one of the key components leading up to the Uchiha Massacre in seven years' time.

It was two weeks later when things began to settle enough to resemble normal, everyday life in war-time Konoha. Team 7 had been in the past for just over three weeks, and there hadn't been any mention or discussion on how to get back to their own time. Kushina, Minato and Mikoto had all kept quiet so that they could spend time with their respective son, Team 7's leader Kakashi had kept quiet because he wanted to see Kushina and Minato for as long as possible, and the boys hadn't said anything about it due to spending time with their parents and Sakura had kept quiet so that she could help Rin. And the Hokage had been too busy to get back to the issue of time-travel and had, in faith, left that to Minato.

However, when everyone had gathered for lunch at Kushina and Minato's house, Itachi brought it up.

"When is little brother's team going back to their own time?" Itachi question in a flat tone, however, his eyes shone slightly in curiosity. Everyone was shocked into guilty silence.

* * *

_Author Note:  
__I know, I know. Eww..! But I just wanted to let you know that I've recently created an account on Inkitt using the same Username; Blue_Heart_Burning. I've uploaded a few of my stories, including this one, and entered them into the Fandom 2 contest which lasts until the 22nd of December. It would be amazing if you could give me support during the contest by 3 -ing the story.  
Thanks for reading! XD_


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

It was Minato who broke the silence with a sigh. "Actually, I already have a pretty good idea of how to get them back." He admitted as he scratched the back of his neck, head bowed forwards guiltily.

The silence that followed his statement wasn't one of guilt this time, but shock and some mild apprehension.

"How..?" Sakura croaked bravely.

"All I have to do, is seal the rift again." Minato explained. "I just need to use one of my hiraishin kunai to block the gap. I already know from Kakashi that the rift occurred in Training Ground Three, under the memorial. Once the rift I sealed, those from a different time will fade from her and return to their own time period."

"We don't have to do it right away, though, do we...?" Kushina questioned, her voice bordering desperation. "They can stay for a bit longer, right?"

At Minato's silence, Kushina's face dropped and her eye began to gleam sorrowfully as she turn from her lover to her son. Seeing his also crestfallen face, she gripped him in a tight embrace, whispering her love for him even as the tears slid past her defences, dribbling down into his sunny hair. Naruto's hold on her was just as tight, and just as desperate as Kushina's on him. They were soon joined by a solemn Minato.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Kushina could see everyone else involved in their own embraces as the reality of the situation hit them. No matter how much they wanted differently, they had to restore the timeline and send their loved ones home again.

Rin had said her goodbyes and then stayed behind to watch Itachi, while the rest headed of the final destination of the Future Team Seven. The walk to Training Ground 3 was sombre and silent, it could've passed for a funeral procession. Naruto and Sasuke both kept hold of their mothers hands for as long as possible, knowing this would be the last time they ever saw them.

Watching the boys from her team as they clung to their mothers tore at Sakura's heart, and made her realise just how much she loves and misses her own parents, and she vowed there and then, that she'd be the best daughter to them she could be.

Kakashi walked just behind Sakura, and saw her steeling herself, having come to a decision by herself, uninfluenced by her fangirl obsession with Sasuke, and felt a vague loss that she'd be losing that fire once the seal to erase their memories was activated.

Once the group reached the Memorial Stone, where a freshly engraved _Obito Uchiha_ was adorned, as opposed to the slightly weather-worn version of their own time lay, they came to a standstill. There was a moment of silence to honour their loss, both of their friend to war, and soon to their family due to stabilising a wayward time rift.

"I lot of things in my life..." Naruto started haltingly, hand gripping Kushina's tighter momentarily. "Have been both blessings, and curses." Wide and soulful eyes focused onto his parents, surprisingly clear of tears, yet looking older then they should. "I'm really glad I got to meet you. Even if I have to forget you... I love you, mum, dad..." Naruto trailed off, sniffling as his eyes began to dampen with tears that had trickled from his tear ducts. "I – love – you, so much!" He sobbed out, bringing an arm up to cover his eyes.

Kushina knelt down beside her son, set her hands on his shoulders and told him of her pride. "Naruto, you are my pride and joy." She stated. "I may not have been there to see you grow, but I know how much I've grown to love you in these short weeks, and I know that had I been there, you would have grown sick of me smothering you with my love." She finished teasingly, causing Naruto to release a wet laugh. She raised a hand to stroke the side of his face, pushing his hair back. "I love you, and even if you do forget me, I want you know for a fact, that you are loved beyond measure! While I may not be there physically, I am most definitely there with you, supporting you. In everything. Okay?" She smiled warmly, wiping a stray tea from Naruto's cheek.

"You should listen to your chatter-box of a mother. She's rarely wrong." Minato's smiling voice echoed over the pair. The pair looked towards him with smiling faces and clear eyes.

Kushina pressed a loving kiss onto Naruto's forehead before straightening up. "I'll give you a big surprise, ya know?" Kushina promised mysteriously as she winked at one of her favourite blondes.

The Future Team Seven stepped forwards, having finished their respective goodbyes, and waited for Minato to seal them home. "Good luck." He told them brightly, flinging the hiraishin kunai expertly into the Memorial's gap, before flipping through the necessary seals to activate the memory sealing. As he slammed his hand onto the ground, and a web of a seal spanned across the earth, expanding to encompass the entirety of Konoha, a gurgling wind of colour once again shot out and swept Team Seven off of their feet, dragging them into a swirl of time.

_A squeal of delight. "I'm gonna be a mother, ya know!?"_

_"__I'm going to be a dad!" A cry of happiness._

_"__Naruto!" A scream of fear._

_A shout of horror. "Kushina!"_

_Harsh breathing. "Naruto... Don't be picky... Eat lots and grow strong. Make sure that you bathe every day and stay warm. Also... Don't stay up late... You need lots of sleep. And make friends... You don't need a lot of friends... Just a few. Ones you can really, really trust... I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your ninjutsu hard. Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses... So don't get too depressed if you can't do something well. Respect your teachers and upperclassmen at the Academy... Oh, and this is important... It's about the Three Prohibitions for a shinobi. Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money. Put your mission wages into your savings account. No alcohol until you're twenty... Too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation. Another Prohibition is women... I'm a woman, so I don't know too much about this but... All you need to remember is that this world is made up of men and women. So it's only natural to take an interest in girls... But just don't get hooked on bad women... Find someone just like me. Speaking of the Three Prohibitions, be wary of Jiraiya Sensei, you know... Naruto, from now on, you're going to face lots of pain and hardship. Be true to yourself... Have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true... There's so much... Oh, so much more that I want to pass on to you... I wish I could stay with you longer... I love you." A sad, yet loving voice._

_"__Naruto, my message to you is... I guess it's the same as your nagging mother's..." A goodbye. _

It was dark, and he was floating. There was a noise that he couldn't make out. It was warped and muffled, blocked, submerged.

"..ruto." A deep voice.

"..oron." A sneer.

"-baka!" A screech.

An explosion of white hot pain burst over his head. "OW!" Naruto shouted, bolting upright. He pouted at his team as he cradled his aching head. "Why'd you hit me, Sakura!?" He whined. "It really hurt!"

"That's what you get for falling asleep, Naruto-baka!" Sakura shouted, hands on her hips as she towered over him.

"It was a good dream too." Naruto muttered.

A snort echoed from behind the pink girl in front of him, followed by a derisive. "Moron."

"What was that, bastard!?" Naruto exploded as he jumped to his feet, ready to fight Sasuke.

"Maa, maa... Calm down." Kakashi-sensei called, hands raised in peace. "No need to be so violent on this lovely day." He eye-smiled.

"If you had been on time, I wouldn't have fallen asleep!" Naruto accused angrily.

Kakashi's expressive eye became mildly sheepish. "There was this old lady who needed directions..."

"Liar!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed simultaneously.

Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke began to walk away, leaving Naruto by the Memorial Stone. Naruto turned his head to look at the names, his eyes being drawn to four in particular. _Obito Uchiha, Rin Nohara, Kushina Uzumaki_ and _Minato Namikaze_. As he stared at their names, a warm weight settled into his stomach, spreading through his body and leaving his chest fuzzy. It was the same feeling he got whenever Iruka treated him to Ramen, or his team showed an interest in him. Like now.

"Naruto!" Kakashi-sensei called out.

Naruto turned and saw that Sakura was waving her hand for his attention.

"Did you forget how to walk?" Sasuke's taunting voice called out to, his expression unchanging from its look of disinterest.

"Bastard!" Naruto shouted, storming off after his team.

_Naruto..._ Naruto looked around him, thinking he heard something. _I love you..._ With a smile and a shrug, Naruto carried on.


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue.**

After Kushina Becomes Pregnant

Minato had been ecstatic at the news that Kushina was pregnant, and the house had been full of joyful tears and cheerful laughter. It was evening now, and Minato was in his study whilst Kushina was asleep on the sofa in the living room. He'd taken the baby name book from her hands and wrapped a blanket over her for warmth. Whenever something eventful, be it good or bad, happened, he liked to read Jiraiya-Sensei's first novel, 'The Tale of an Utterly Gutsy Ninja'. Pulling the book down from the shelf, a piece of paper fell from the embracing pages and onto the floor.

Curious as to how the paper got there, and what was on it, Minato bent down, picked it up and opened it. The white sheet was blank, but his chakra echoed quietly from it. Sending out a burst of energy, a seal began to ink itself out, underneath were the words '_Remember Him_'.

Like a burst dam, a flood of memories came rushing through his mind.

_"Naruto Uzumaki," He held his other hand other Naruto's head, Naruto beamed and let out a "Nice ta meet ya!"_

_"Is Naruto alright?" She called to Minato who was examining the seal on the boy's stomach._

_"He's going to be just fine, Kushina." Minato smiled reassuringly at her. Kushina allowed herself a sigh of relief before she tensed up again seeing the chakra gathering in Minato's hand, surrounding his fingers. "Is he's seal breaking!?" She demanded of Minato. "Naruto! Are you okay!?" She went to get up and go over before she remembered that close proximity had been what caused Naruto pain to begin with. She shifted from each foot as she watched on worriedly._

_"I'm okay, Kushina." Naruto called back as he smiled at her._

_The conversation was beginning to lull when Kushina suddenly piped up. "Hey! I never did ask! Where'd you guys come from anyway? Were you all undercover somewhere? I've never seen you before, I'd definitely remember cute, adorable little Naru-chan!" She then dived sideways so that she could hug Naruto tightly, taking everyone, except the future Kakashi by surprise. Kushina rubbed her cheek over Naruto's hair. "Such a cutie! Yes, you are! Yes, you are!"_

_"Kushina…" Minato trailed off as everyone watched in various stages of amusement as Kushina baby-talked to Naruto while he closed his eyes in mortification._

_"I'm Naruto…" He hesitated, looking towards Kushina before finishing with his introduction. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I've been an orphan since the day I was born, and don't know who either of my parents are." _

_Naruto had a small, dazedly happy smile as he nodded and began to head back to his room. Kushina stood back up and dusted off her dress. She turned towards Minato and tilted her head after Naruto. "Come on, Mi-na-to!" She called. "We're going to sing our son in to a beautiful dream!" _

_Minato chuckled as he stood up and followed after his wife and son. "Alright, alright. I'm coming!" He called._

_That night, Naruto slept with his parents for the first time. Minato and Kushina on either side of him, holding him between them in a protective embrace._

_"We have to do something Minato. We can't leave Naruto to grow up on his own..." Kushina implored to her child's father._

_"I know, Kushina. I don't want that either, but we can't change the future. You know information up to around thirteen to fourteen years into the future, and I know some events up to around seventeen years into the future. We can't change any of that." He told her calmly._

_"Sooo..." Kushina trailed of as she smiled mischievously at Minato. "We can't change what we don't know about, right? But we will be helping Naruto when he's, say, seventeen?"_

_However, when everyone had gathered for lunch at Kushina and Minato's house, Itachi brought it up. _

_"When is little brother's team going back to their own time?" Itachi question in a flat tone, however, his eyes shone slightly in curiosity. Everyone was shocked into guilty silence._

_"We don't have to do it right away, though, do we...?" Kushina questioned, her voice bordering desperation. "They can stay for a bit longer, right?"_

_At Minato's silence, Kushina's face dropped and her eye began to gleam sorrowfully as she turn from her lover to her son. Seeing his also crestfallen face, she gripped him in a tight embrace, whispering her love for him even as the tears slid past her defences, dribbling down into his sunny hair. Naruto's hold on her was just as tight, and just as desperate as Kushina's on him. They were soon joined by a solemn Minato._

_The Future Team Seven stepped forwards, having finished their respective goodbyes, and waited for Minato to seal them home. "Good luck." He told them brightly, flinging the hiraishin kunai expertly into the Memorial's gap, before flipping through the necessary seals to activate the memory sealing. As he slammed his hand onto the ground, and a web of a seal spanned across the earth, expanding to encompass the entirety of Konoha, a gurgling wind of colour once again shot out and swept Team Seven off of their feet, dragging them into a swirl of time._

Minato shot out of his office and over to Kushina, almost faster than using the Hiraishin. "Kushina!" He yelled frantically.

Kushina was instantly up and looking around for any threats. "What is it!?" She demanded urgently, scanning the room in her fighting stance.

"Kushina, use this!" Minato thrust the paper into Kushina's hands.

"Minato, what..?" She began in confusion before the seal took hold of her mind. Her eyes grew distant and her face morphed rapidly between various expressions and emotions, tears dripping as she came back to herself. "Naruto..." She whispered.

The next few months were spent altering Kushina's seal design, changing it to add a body stasis and a regenerative seal into it. Once the seal was complete, they once again blocked their memories of time travelling son's and teams.

After the Kyuubi attacked, despite searching and researching the rubble of destruction left in his wake, they never found the body of Naruto's mother, Kushina Uzumaki.

Many years later, when the entire world of Shinobi were in crisis, fighting an evil that should be dead, Naruto's seal began to glow, before golden chakra chains shot out, pooling in front of him, building until they solidified into a person. A person with bright red hair and stormy eyes.

"Hey! Who do you think you are, bullying my son!?" Kushina Uzumaki bellowed in anger, cracking her knuckles and chakra flaring around her.

To the reanimated Minato, his wife had never looked more beautiful.


End file.
